Me and the Criminal Mind
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: This is about Moriarty discovering fanfiction and basically putting myself with him. But what happens when our little Adventure turns into a Horrer Movie . First part of the Moriarty and Staci Series.
1. Chapter 1

Me and the Criminal Mastermind

Author's note:

I'm doing this story for a friend, so if Moriarty is a little bit out of character, don't hold it against me.

Chapter One: Staci's POV

I should have known this would happen, after all those fanfics I made about him. It's not my fault I like the bad guys. So, now I'm sitting here in a chair with a blindfold over my eyes and handcuffed to a chair. I know it's only a matter of time before he will kill me. Maybe he wants to scare me first. I know I should be scared. What does he want from me? I can't feel my glasses against my eyes. All I see is darkness, but that's because of this blindfold. I then hear the open behind me and footsteps approach.

Well my dear, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't expect when I read your profile on the fanfiction site.

I don't know what to say at this moment. So, I just nod.

Oh, come now, I have left your mouth ungagged. You can say something. Don't be scared.

I'm not. I'm just not sure what to say.

Well, how about I take off that blindfold?

I feel his cold fingers reach behind me and untie it. He even gives me back my glasses.

There now, let's get rid of these handcuffs.

He uncuffs my hands and looks at my hands and looks at my wrists.

Hmm...hardly any damage.

I start to ask him what he wants, but he cuts me off...

You are probably wondering why you are here.

His stunning brown eyes are so captivating, I have to look away.

I read your work on the site and it's very different from everyone elses.

I understand you don't like it, but please Mr. Moriarty, don't kill me for it.

He just smiles slightly and then laughs again.

Oh Staci, my dear, like I said before, no need to panic. I love the stuff you wrote and I don't want to kill you.

Did I hear you right?

He takes my hand.

Yes dear, you did. And please, call me Jim.

This was a criminal mastermind I was talking to.

Ok, good, so we can talk about books and writing. Your favorite book series is Harry Potter. Your favorite book is Deathly Hollows. Your favorite character is Voldemort.

Oh yes, just like Sherlock, he can read people.

That's write, I tell him.

He smiled again.

Ok, now then, let's move on shall we?

To what? I ask.

Why, the next topic. I want to know more about you. Let's see...the argyle sweater dress you are wearing is new isn't it?

Oh great, so now he wants to talk about fashion.

Yes, it is, but how did you know?

You have left half of the price tag on it. Here, let me get it for you.

You don't have to do that.

Ok, now I was scared. But as it turns out, he meant it, and pulled the tag gently off me. I was suprised. Again, he started to laugh. I started to laugh too. His hand is really soft. I take a deep breath and ask something I know he will want to hear...

So, when is Sherlock coming?

He isn't. This has nothing to do with him. He doesn't even know I'm here. No, this is all about you...

I start twirling my hair.

Oh, don't be nervous. I also read on your profile that you sing. Could you sing something for me.

What do you want to hear?

Anything will do fine. Go on...

I take a breath and sing the first song that comes to mind - Lady Antebellum's song, Need You Now.

As soon as I'm done, he claps slightly. You did very well, my dear. Now, let's talk some more.

I sit back down.

Ok, what would you like to talk about?

Well, let's see, I like to read when I'm not working. Do you like to read?

Yes.

I was excited but at the same time, still scared.

Oh you should have seen that look on your face. Alright, what I would liek is to see more of this town and I would like you to show me around. Starting tomorrow.

Ok.

Well, I think that will be it for tonight. Go home and get some sleep. After all, a writer needs her rest.

He gave me my car keys.

I refilled the gas tank for you. Goodnight, Staci.

I was really speechless, but I wasted no time getting out of there. I quickly found my black VW Bug and opened the door. I put my seatbelt on and started the car. I drove off. I needed the radio - I cranked up David Nails' song, Let It Rain. Once I got back to my apartment, I couldn't believe it...so Sherlock Holmes' archenemy loved my fanfic stories. I'm flattered. I was sure if he would like them or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and the Criminal Mastermind

Chapter 2

Jim's POV

I normally hated the fanfiction website, because every time it was always the same. Sherlock either got a happy ending with some girl or Johnny and I would end up dying. But, one day, I was at my computer and I was bored. So, instead of blowing things up, I decided to take another look at it and I found these stories by an author called Dark Magical Sorceress. Her stuff was amazing. Even her Fright Night one. But the ones that really impressed me were the ones about me. She always wanted for me to be happy, even if it wasn't with Sherlock. I realized I needed to meet this girl, but one question remained on what to do once I met her. I knew killing her was out of the question. I really loved her writing.

Once I met her, I could think about it. First, I would send her a review on one of her stories, but then I learned I would have to become a member.

After a few attempts and a broken laptop later, I finally became a member and sent her a message and she gave me her name, Staci. We began to chat back and forth for a while. Finally, I asked her all these questions. What she was in to. Where she lived. I learned she was from the USA and that she loved to sing and write and watch scary movies. She also liked to read. Since she wouldn't tell me exactly where she lived, I would have to track her down myself. She thinks I'm a member on here. It's good that she thinks that. I'm not going to reveal it yet, I want to surprise her. After a while, I finally found out that she lives in Bloomington, Indiana. I had often heard of the town, but had no interest in it until now. I began packing to leave.

The next day, once I got to the town, I could find out a little bit more.

I knew it would not be good to take any men with me. I wanted to make this trip alone. Sebastian even wanted to come, but I told him no. I could handle myself. Sometimes he can be too over-protective. As soon as I was done packing, I had stuff too load in the trunk of the car and headed to the airport; but then, I realized I still had time. So, I thought I would stop at 221 Baker Street and wish Sherlock a goodbye for now; after all, things are going to be boring for him once I'm gone.

I had the care stop in front of his flat. I then knocked on the door. Johnny boy answered it.

"Good Morning, Johnny," I greeted him.

"What do you want, Moriarty?" he asked.

He has such a temper problem.

"Calm down; I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just would like to talk to Sherlock. And actually, you might want to hear this."

Sherlock came down the stairs, wearing pajams and a blue dressing gown. "Alright, we are both here, what do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know, I'm leaving London for a little while," I said.

"Ok...and you are telling us because...? What kind of game are you playing with us?" asked John.

"Oh, this is no game, Johnny. I mean it."

"Ok, so you came all this way to my flat to say that you are leaving town. Really dull," said Sherlock.

"Well, it would have been boring to text you and calling to tell you would have also been boring," I replied. I look at my watch and say, "Well I had better be off, I have a plain to catch." I walk back to the car.

Once back inside, I tell the driver to drive on. Then I take out my iPod and put on the headphones. I downloaded some country music, the artist Staci described on her profile. I had to admit, this group Lady Antabellum were really good. Once I got to the airport, I couldn't believe how long it took for the flight to board. While I waited, I sat down on one of the seats in the lobby and started to think how to find Miss Staci. I grabbed my iPhone and got on the fanfiction site again and sent her another message.

_I really do like your story but you seem to struggle with Consulting with Blood. What's your last name?_

I then sent it and got another message back.

_My last name is Hartriss. M rated stories are the most complicated. - Staci_

Hartriss. What a beautiful last name. I had to agree with her. M rated fanfics could be complicated. An idea then popped into my head and I really didn't know what I was thinking here. I could teach her how to right better. What am I thinking? I'm a criminal, not a teacher; but, why not?

Finally, my flight was starting to board. While I sat down in my seat on the plane my thoughts then turned back to Sherlock. I knew he wouldn't really miss me; I still don't understand. Why Johnny boy? I mean, he's way too old for him. I realize what I need is a break from thinking about the both of them and maybe Staci could give me the break I needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stacie's POV

I woke up the next morning. Did I dream that I was kidnapped by Sherlock Holmes' archenemy and he liked fanfic stories? I grabbed my glasses and looked at myself in the mirror. A girl with light brown hair and blue-green eyes. I then got a call on my cellphone. I answered it...

"Hello?"

"Good morning my dear," he said, in his Irish accent.

I suddenly realized I wasn't dreaming.

"How did you get my number?"

"Oh, I looked in your phone before I kidnapped you last night. I'm really sorry that I scared you."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, my dear, like I said before, no need to panic. How about this...if you have coffee with me, we can disucss it."

I then felt myself get goose bumps, but I didn't want him to find out. Not knowing what else to do, I agreed.

"Alright, where would you like to meet?" he asked.

"I thought about The Pourhouse. It's is one of my favorite coffee places."

"Ok, I will look up the address. You just go there and wait for me. Do try to stay warm, my dear. It's really cold out." He hung up the phone.

I started getting ready and grabbed one of my sweater dresses and some jeans. I laced up my converse and ate a quick breakfast; brushed my teeth and my hair. I put my stuff in my messenger bag – my iPod, my Nook, my portfolio, my journal, and phone. I grabbed my keys and walked to my car, unlocked it and got in.

I got to The Pourhouse and sat down on the couch I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Jim.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

He didn't look as he had the night before. He was wearing a black sweater and jeans. The only thing that was the same were his shoes.

"Well, this place is really nice. So now I think we should get to business," Jim said.

"Ok, what kind of business are we talking about here?"

"Oh, don't worry, not like what I usually do. As a matter of fact, I came here to get away from that for a while."

"So, how come you aren't wearing your suit? If you don't mind me asking."

"All part of the experience; now, like I said, I've read your stories. They are really good, but I think you might need some help. So, I'm requesting that you let me teach you," he said.

Again, I did not believe what I heard.

"You want to teach me how to write fanfiction?"

"Of course. My, you do panic a lot don't you?"

"Well, yes. I mean, Sherlock Holmes' archenemy wants to teach me how to write." The next thing I know, he is glaring at me.

"I think maybe you might want to not let people know that in public," he said.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I said something to offend you. I'll let you teach me," I said quickly.

"Ah, there now, that wasn't so bad was it. I can be easy to get along with. We seem to have attracted a little attention alright."

"Fine, we can go and talk somewhere else."

Jim looked around to see if anyone else was watching us and his smile came back.

"Alright, let's get some coffee and we'll go. Since you know this place really well I will let you choose the coffee for us."

I smiled and said, "well, I hope you haven't eaten anything sugary yet. The thing about me is, I won't drink the regular kind, I prefer the sweetened stuff." I order some mochas.

"Well, I could use the calories anyway," he said. I rolled my eyes and we walked back to my car. I started the car and put in David Nail's CD "I'm About to Come Alive."

"So what are we listening to?"

"Oh, this is one of my favorite artists, David Nail."

"Oh yes, I remember you saying on your fanfiction profile that you liked his music."

"Ok, I have to ask, how much of my profile did you actually read?" I was a little freaked out.

"No reason to get scared. I only read what you put on it. It's not even that long."

"I know, I'm still working on it," I was keeping my eyes on the road. "So what will you be teaching me."

"When we get back to your place we will take a look at your work and see what we can do."

The Rascal Flatts song "Easy" came on the radio. I began to sing along to it. I like the song because you get to hear it from both points of view. "Am I annoying you? I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Oh no my dear, I love hearing you sing and the song is interesting to you. You are a really good singer."

"Thanks." A few minutes later we finally arrived back at my apartment and went inside.

"Wow, I must say, you have a nice place," he said, looking around. He picked up my Nook, which was sitting on the side table. "Is this one of those e-reader things?"

"It is, but it's a different type of model."

"Hmm, may I take a look?" He walked over to the catch with it and I watched him. He didn't seem bored. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

"So, what book are you reading?"

"Just this one called "Bloody Horawitz".

"Oh, that's a good one, although some of the stories in it are really stupid."

He laughed, "I really like that you have a sense of humor. Well, now I know to stay away from the stupid ones. Alright, let's take a look at your stories."

I took out my laptop and turned it on. I logged into my fanfic account.

"So, you have about nine stories on here."

"Which one is your favorite?" His brown eyes lit up as he looked at me.

"Well, I love your, "I Can Take the Pain Away," story, but I also like it's sequel. They are really good, but you seem to need help with making chapters longer. Do you have any other stories you are planning to write?"

"Yes, I am planning to write a Scream crossover, but I'm a little skeptical about it. I think I need to watch the Scream movies a few more times to see if I don't miss anything."

"Well, then I say we start watching them."

"Ok, but there are four of them, so we will have to start with the first one. This is the first time someone has actually wanted to watch those with me. Usually if I show them to people they freak out."

"Alright then, let's begin."

I put in the first movie and we both sat and were quiet. About half way through Jim was already starting to make deductions about it. "I think the killer is her boyfriend."

I didn't really care, I had seen this movie before.

"I like what I am seeing so far."

"So I have another question..."

"Then ask away," he said.

"What was the whole kidnapping thing about last night?"

"Like I said, Staci my dear, I did not mean to scare you, I just wanted to meet you." And he went back to watching the screen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jim's POV

I can be a tough guy to impress sometimes, but most of the stuff she had here impressed me. I hadn't noticed the pictures on her wall before. They were pictures of the Harry Potter bad guys. Most of the things in this place gave me a hint that she was a loner. Another thing I hadn't noticed before was a silver tabby cat in the corner. It was the most beautiful cat I had seen. Next thing I knew it came over to us. It jumped up and sat next to Staci.

"This is Georgette," she tells me. I reached over and petted it and in response it sniffed me. "I think she likes you." I think she noticed me staring at her because she smiled. The cat then jumped off the couch. I turned back to look at Staci and moved a strand of brown hair out of her face and took off her glasses to get a better look at her eyes. There was something different in them that I didn't see when I kidnapped her the night before. She was very fragile. I then put the glasses back on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Wow, you are just full of questions aren't you, my dear?"

"I guess I'm just a really curious person." 

"I wanted to get a closer look at your eyes. They're really pretty." We both stared at each other for a few minutes. Not saying anything before we got a little closer and before I knew it, we were kissing. Neither one of us knew what we were doing at that moment. I didn't feel like a criminal mastermind, but like a normal person. We pulled apart. We were both breathless.

"I think I just had my question answered," she said.

I would say yes, but I couldn't believe it. Jim Moriarty feeling like a normal person.

"So, can I ask you something else?"

I had to laugh at this point. "Alright."

"Why did you leave London, apart from wanting to meet me?"

"I wanted to experience some time of freedom away from my job and from chasing my archenemy and his pet. I mean, what does he see in Johnny? Even if they aren't a thing, can't he see that we belong together?" She lay her hand on my shoulder.

"I know what it is like to be rejected by someone you love, I've had it done to me lots of times."

"How have you survived all this time?"

"Because I can always find other things to pride myself on. Plus, I have a lot of help from country music. Oh course, that is just me."

I actually started to laugh and said, "so shall we continue to watch Scream again? If you're going to do a story."

"You're right," and we both sat back down.

"Listen, um, Staci?"

"Yes?"

"The kiss...maybe we should pretend like it didn't happen."

"Gotcha," and we went back to watching the movie.

"Well, this just feels awkward."

"What feels awkward?"

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss. I know...but it was my first kiss," she tells me.

"Oh, my gosh, now I just feel really stupid. I didn't know, I couldn't read that on you. I'm not supposed to miss anything." I put my hand over my forehead in frustration.

"It's ok, Jim, I forgive you."

"Well, I think maybe I should leave now, I will see you again tomorrow and we will begin the teaching." I start to head for the door.

But she then tells me, "Please, don't go. The movie isn't over yet."

"Oh, you can fill me in when I see you tomorrow."

"No, I mean, don't go yet because I'm scared," she said.

"Oh, alright, I can spare a lot of time," I tell her and sit back down. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Staci's POV

Great...I just kissed a criminal mastermind. I hope that doesn't make me one now. As soon as we were done with all four movies we both just had to sit and talk about the last one.

"Wow, Jill actually turned out to be true mastermind in the last one," I said.

"Yes, she played innocent so well, just like I did," said Jim. "OK, so tell me what idea you have for it."

"Well, my plan was for a crossover fanfic, but I stopped before continuing. I don't know if you would like it or not."

"Why is that, Stace?" Jim asked. He gave me a nickname. Well, at least it was better than the nickname he gave John Watson and it was also better than 'pet'. "Just tell me my dear. Don't be shy," he said.

"Alright. I wanted to do a Scream story where you were the ghost-face killer." I waited for the worst, but then I looked at him and he was smiling.

"That sounds really clever," he said.

"So, you like the idea?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Staci, you have got potential and I think I would make a splended ghost-face killer," he said.

"Ok, but don't get any ideas," I told him. He was still a criminal after all, so there was no telling what ideas horror movies may give him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would never even think of putting on that crazy get up. It's not my style. Plus, I don't like getting my hands dirty," he said.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I freaked out. You need to understand and sometimes I get scared easily at night after I watch scary movies. I sometimes lock the door twice. I know it's ridiculous, I know," I said.

"Well, I think one thing I need to teach you about fanfiction writing is to not be scared of what I think. Now, like I said, tomorrow we will get started. Give me your phone number."

I did as he said and handed him my phone so he could put his number in.

"Alright, now Staci, you can reach me at that number."

"Wait a minute," I said.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking, and it's kind of a crazy idea..."

"Well, spit it out, my dear."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would consider living with me while you're here," I said. At that moment I didn't know what to expect.

"Miss Hartris, you're right. That is a crazy idea."

"I know," I said.

"I love it," he said. "Like I said, I will see you tomorrow." And he left.

Ok, so it looks like I've got Sherlock's arch enemy to myself for a while. I smiled. Oh this is going to be fun. Gosh, am I crafty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jim's POV

An hour later, I was back in my hotel room, still thinking about Staci as I ate my dinner. It's weird. I'm someone who doesn't believe in love. I mean, back in London, I'd had my share of women; including Molly Harper. Not that she actually meant anything to me. Staci was different. I didn't know, what it was. I just knew there was something. This was crazy. I was losing my mind over a girl. But why? She wasn't my equal, so why was it her I was thinking about and not Sherlock? Wait a minute, he has shown me no love. I don't think I have ever been shown any. Not ever as a child. Maybe it did exist. If so, was I in love? And that kiss... It felt different. Maybe I just wanted her and everytime I've wanted something, I usually got it. But, this time, I had a feeling it as not going to be simple.

As soon as I was done eating, I collapsed on the bed. After today, I was exhausted. I crossed my hands behind my head. I need to give her some sort of gift. But what would she like? I mean, I'm rich and could give her just about anything, but then I thought, she doesn't seem like the type to appreciate just anything. I then looked at the calendar and realized that...Valentine's day. Great, another year of spending it alone; while Sherlock is probably kissing Johnny boy right now. It's not fair. In a way, I hope he dies of boredom while I'm gone. Sometimes, I'm really tired of the drama with him. That's also another reason I came here. I needed a break from everything. Talking to Staci has actually made me feel calm and she hasn't called me insane or psycho. Around her, I feel normal. I liked that feeling. I'll find out what kind of stuff she likes and see how things turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Ok, so I haven't seen Season 2 of Sherlock yet. I know what Irene looks like from the pictures, but I don't know her personality yet.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair picking at a string on his violin.

"I just got a text from your brother. Something about a Valentine's Day party he's having," said John.

"Not surprising. He has one every year."

"Well if he texted us about that he must mean that he wants us to come," said John.

"Obviously, but I'm not going. I find Mycroft's parties to be really boring. Anyway, I have more important things to think about. For example, why did Moriarity leave town, or better yet where did he go?"

"Oh who cares? One good thing about it is at least he won't be causing us any trouble for awhile," said John.

At that moment, Sherlock's phone beeped.

"Ha, speak of the devil," said Sherlock, as he read the phone message.

It read: Sherlock, you're a dufus. M.

"Well, what does he want?" asked John.

"It would appear he's resorted to name-calling now," said Sherlock. At that moment, his phone beeped again. This time, the text said:

Sherlock – you're a loser.

"Ok, Jim, that's really mature." At that moment, John gets a text on his phone. It says:

Johnny, you're both a dufus, and a loser.

"Well, I guess it takes one to know one," said John. At that moment, Sherlock's phone rang.

"Ah, Sherlock, missing me yet? Did you get the texts I sent you and Johnny?"

"Name-calling? Really, Jim? Aren't you a little old for that?" asked Sherlock.

"We are all too old for certain things Sherlock, but we do them anyway," Moriarty replied. "Anyway, I called because I wanted to talk to John," he said. Sherlock pulls the phone away and looks at John.

"Well, what does he want?" John asked.

"He wants to talk to you for some reason," said Sherlock.

"Me? Why me? Ask him what he wants first."

Sherlock nodded at this and said into the phone, "what do you want Jim?" Sherlock demanded.

"Nothing bad, I just need some advice about women," said Moriarty.

"What?" said Sherlock, surprised.

"Is there an echo in here? Although, it's not surprising that you're deluded about this stuff. Now, give the phone to Johnny."

Sherlock then looks at John. "You're not going to believe this," said Sherlock, "he wants advice about girls!"

"What?" said John. "Give me the phone."

At that moment, Sherlock handed him the phone.

"Ok, and why may I ask to you want to talk to me about this?" asked John.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you're the one with a girl friend and I would like to know what kind of stuff you give her for gifts," said Jim.

"Ok, may I ask why?" said John.

"Maybe, because I might be in love with someone and no, it's not Sherlock."

John and Sherlock both burst out laughing.

"Ok, then Jim, humor us; who is she?" asked Sherlock.

"I'm not joking," said Jim. "Her name is Staci Hartris. She's one of the authors on the fanfiction website and guess what? She has a ting for villians!" yelled Jim into the phone.

"Alright, fine Jim, let me get this straight, you say that you left town just so you could meet this girl that you met at a ridiculous website," said Sherlock.

"Come on Sherlock, after what we went through, do you think I would joke? Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought," said Jim.

"What did you just say?" Sherlock was angry.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? I hope so, because you never paid attention to me. No, you wanted Johnny. Well, here's your chance, and by the way, fanfiction is not a ridiculous site. But it doesn't surprise me that you would think that."

"Alright Sherlock, give me the phone," said John. And with that, Sherlock gave John the phone. "Your fanfiction author wouldn't happen to be Dark Magical Sorceress would she?" John asked.

"Oh, I see, you read the stuff, huh Johnny? Now, if you two don't mind, it's getting late. So, goodnight," said Jim as he hung up the phone. John then put the phone down.

"Ok, so that was pretty boring," said Sherlock.

"That was boring to you," said John.

"Well of course, he just left town to meet this girl that writes on this site," said Sherlock.

"You obviously haven't read anything that she's written on the site, have you?" asked John, getting up to get his laptop. He pulled up the fanfiction site. They found Dark Magical Sorceress.

"Look, all of her stuff on here is about bad guys," said Sherlock. She has quite a lot about Moriarty on here. Look at this one, The Criminal Mastermind and the Black Cat." Sherlock read on... "oh, now I'm enjoying this." He went on to the next story, Moriarty's New Assistant. "Well, it seems that this Dark Magical Sorceress is quite the artist," said Sherlock.

"Well, I guess she would have to be if Moriarty is interested in here," said John.

They both turned to see a woman standing there, her dark hair was pulled back and she was wearing a black dress. "Nice to see you again Irene," said Sherlock.

"Nice to see you again too," she said back.

"So what are you doing back here?" he asked Irene.

She gave him a big smile. "Oh, come on Sherlock, it's almost Valentine's Day and I wanted to come back and see you," she said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm in the middle of something," said Sherlock.

"Oh, you mean reading stories on the fanfiction site? I can't believe you guys read that stuff."

"Well, at least this author's stuff," said John.

"Well, then let's see what she's got here, shall we?" Irene said, taking the computer from Sherlock. "Well, she does love the supernatural, doesn't she? There are a lot of things on here about it."

"That's not all she has on here, all of her stories are about bad guys," said John.

"So I see. Very interesting. So, why are you guys on this site?" asked Irene.

"Well, Moriarty said he met her on this site. And he says he might be in love with her," said John.

"Something tells me we are not going to Mycroft's for Valentine's day," said Sherlock, excited.

"Why?" asked John.

"This Staci girl has me curious. If Moriarty likes her, then she can't be an idiot. We need to find out where she lives and go and find her," said Sherlock.

"How are we supposed to find that out?" asked John.

"That's easy, look at her profile. She lives in the USA, in a town called Bloomington, Indiana," said Irene.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked John, packing a bag.

"I'm going to book us a flight," said Sherlock.

"Oh godd, I'll get my stuff packed as well," said Irene.

"I don't recall asking you to come," said Sherlock.

"Oh, you didn't have to ask. This girl has me curious as well."

"Alright, then we will need to leave tomorrow," said Sherlock.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Staci's POV

_Oh My God! I'm in love with Jim Moriarty_...So I'm gonna sing about it...Or maybe not. Better yet, I'll just go listen to Love and Theft's song, "Angel Eyes."

As I listen to the song, I begin to fall asleep. Shortly thereafter, I begin to dream. I don't really remember everything, but I do remember seeing me-wearing this turquoise dress, and him-putting a necklace on me and saying, "No one will ever be as beautiful as you, my love." He kisses my cheek gently. I'm already under his spell. I turn to him, "Am I even more beautiful than Sherlock-" I start to say his last name, but Jim puts a finger to my lips. "Don't say his name. You are the only one I want to think about tonight," he says as we dance. I'm awakened by the sound of my phone alarm.

Great! Nothing like a stupid alarm to wake me up from a perfect dream.

It's Monday, a work day. Well, I guess I had better get started. My usual routine begins with feeding my cat. I am still in my pajamas. Even if I do have a car, work is not far from where I live, so I just walk. I work in a bookstore. The pay's good, that's not the problem. My problem is this one girl, April. Well, actually, make it two problems. The other problem is Ross. Ross works at the bookstore, too. The problem with April is that she's a snob and she always throws insults at me. She always buys these beauty magazines. Her favorite name to call me is "Dweeb." The Ross problem: I kind of like him, but I think April likes him, too, because I see her always talking to him. I think he's thinking about asking her out. I've been trying to ask him out, but I can never get up the courage. Well, I know I can't sit here moping around. I have to get ready. I quickly eat my breakfast and change clothes. I check my phone to see if Jim left me any messages...Nothing. I put everything I need in my purse and say a "goodbye" to Georgetta, and walk out the door.

_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes. She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side..._

The lyrics to that song still hadn't left my head. I'm the only person at work who listens to country music. I am a genius when it comes to it. I mean, you play me one song and I will automatically tell you who the artist is...Like, say it's Eli Young Band or David Nail. I know their songs really well, and that's not the only thing. I'm good at remembering certain movies and books, too. When I'm done with work, I will hang around in the horror and fantasy section. I'm a supernatural geek. That explains most of my fanfiction stories. I'm also the only one who knows that I write on that site. Well, I _was _the only one, anyway. Now Jim Moriarty knows about it, but I'm not scared of him any more.

I finally arrive at work. I'm a little early like always. Ross is the next one to come in. He greets me in a friendly way, "Good morning, Staci," he says.

"The same to you," I tell him.

"So, did you see 'Supernatural' last night?" I ask him.

"No, I was out with a friend. Besides, I'm not really into that kind of stuff," he says.

"Well, I guess I'll get started," I say.

I start my shift. We aren't really that busy today, but it seems like it anyway. I look at the door. I know that April will be coming in soon. She comes in every day to buy copies of the beauty magazines. I don't understand why she even needs them. As I'm thinking, she walks in the door, blond hair waving straight and perfect.

"Good morning, Dweeb," she says to me, putting magazines down on the counter.

"My name's Staci," I tell her.

"No, it isn't. It's Dweeb. Staci's too good a name for someone like you. Still wearing glasses? You should get contacts. Well, anyway, Four Eyes, could you check these out? I'm running late."

"Hey, April! If you want, I can do it for you," Ross says, coming over to the register.

I am happy to hear him say it. It takes the pressure off. I let him ring her up.

"You know, I'm sorry that had to happen to you." I hear a voice from behind me. I already know who it belongs to...I turn around to see Jim. He is standing there, watching me. I also notice that he is wearing a suit again-a blue one.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised to see him.

"Calm down, my dear," he says, smiling.

I didn't know if it was a genuine smile, or if he was laughing at my shock.

"I already know that you don't feel sorry for me. You don't have to fake it," I tell him.

"Staci, Do you honestly believe that I don't feel sorry for you? Well, then, you are mistaken."

"So, you aren't joking? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was bored, so I came here looking for a book to read, and I thought that you could help me find one," he says.

"All right," I walked out from behind the counter, "So, what were you looking for?"

"Oh, I don't really know..."

"Okay, well, here. How about if I make a suggestion?"

"Please do," Jim says.

I start looking up the Chicken Soup for the Soul books and take one off the shelf.

"Here, try this one: 'Chicken Soup for the Soul.' Think positive," I tell him.

"I didn't take you for the type to read these," Jim says, "well, I guess I've got nothing to lose."

Jim and I walk back to the counter.

"You didn't really come here to look for a book. You came here to see me, didn't you?" I ask him.

"Very clever. Oh, and I think I will start a new rule: When you introduce me to someone, you are to refer to me as 'Richard Brook,' okay?"

I nod to him and take out my apartment key.

"Here's the key to my place. Just go home and wait for me there," I say.

"All right," says Jim, taking the key, " I will see you later and we will begin our lessons. He puts the book down and walks out the door.

It wasn't seeing him that upset me as much as April seeing what happened.

"So, Dweeb, did your boyfriend upset you?" She asks.

"He's not my boyfriend," I tell her.

"Of course he isn't. You wouldn't have a chance with someone like that."

"So, what are you gonna do? Try to take him?" I ask.

"Don't be ridiculous! I already have Ross."

"What?" I shriek.

"Yeah, he asked me out. Don't worry, I did you a favor. He likes _me._" She turns and walks out the door.

I do my best not to cry.

I am glad when the day ends so that I can go home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jim's point of view

I made yet another mistake with Staci. I'm definitely bad at this. It's not like I can call Johnny and Sherlock again. At that moment Stacy came in the door, she was crying.

"Stacy are you okay?" I asked.

"No, and I don't want to talk about it," she said.

This didn't seem like the girl I had met at the store, but it didn't surprise me. I knew there was something wrong with her.

"His Progresso soup okay with you for dinner?"

It took me a few minutes, but I realized she was asking me a question. I then walked into the kitchen, to forget the food for a moment.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said.

"There's this guy at work I like, but this other girl like him to and she always calls me a dweeb."

"I heard something was wrong today. He chose her over you did any?"

Then she turns to me and starts to cry. I knew what she was going through because I went through something similar with Sherlock. I take your hand and Weaver into the living room and we both sit down. I have seen people cry before but that was when I was putting bombs on them to play games with Sherlock. This was different areas

"Before we before we begin our lesson tonight let's get some stuff out of the way. Let's dry your eyes first." I said. They take out a tissue and writer eyes.

"No, you never asked me why I write stories about bad guys," she said.

"I have already deduced the reason you do it is because sometimes you feel the pain of what they are going through, because you have went through it to and it's nothing to be ashamed of," I said.

"Yes it is. You may not think it is, but it is for me."

"Really my dear, and why is that?" I asked her.

"It seems like people hate my stories. I know the stuff I do isn't very normal. But, and him I like supernatural stuff."

"Hmm, well let's right now just try to calm down," I say, as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Ok," she said.

"Maybe tonight is not the best time to start," I say.

"No I want to get started now."

Well, now I could see she was eager.

"Well I think we should eat dinner first, before we start. Don't you think?" I asked.

"I will get the soup started," she said.

"I'll do it."

"No I got it, I cook for myself all the time," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey everyone! It's my birthday! Please make my day and review. Also, I hope you like the song, I know it probably isn't Jim's favorite music, but it works for me. It's Lady Antebellum's "Love Don't Live Here".

Chapter 10

Staci's POV

We both decided to let me cook dinner. Half way through, Jim complimented me on it, "this soup is very nice."

"Thank you," I said.

"I know what you are going through," he said.

"Do you want some music?" I asked.

"Of course," I said. I put down my bowl and walked over to my CD case. I took out Lady Antebellum's CD and put it in the stereo.

_Well this heart of mine has been harder like stone_

_It might take some time to get back what is gone_

"I hope you don't mind, it's Lady Antebellum," I said.

"Yes, you really like this group, don't you?" Jim said.

"I can name all the songs they've had out," I said.

"Really?" he said. "Name the songs for me."

_But I'm moving on_

_You don't haunt my dreams like you did before_

_Oh and I won't curse your name_

"Well, let me see, there is this one, 'Love Don't Live Here', 'Looking for a Good Time', 'I Run to You', 'Need You Now', 'Our Kind of Love', 'Hello World'," I said.

"That's really impressive. You know so much about country music."

"I grew up listening to it."

_Well I heard the news_

_That you were back in town_

_Just passing through to claim your lost and found_

_But I'm over you_

_There ain't nothing that you can see or do_

_To take what you did back_

_You got the nerve to waltz right in and think what's mine is yours again_

"Tell me the truth, do you think I'm a dweeb?" I ask him.

"Staci, my dear, of course not. Why would you think that?"

_I've been doing fine without you_

_Forgetting all the love we once knew_

_Girl, I ain't the one who slammed the door_

"Well, I mean, I must be right? I don't have a boyfriend. I spend way too much time on the fanfiction site."

_Now you can say you changed your thinking_

_I ain't got a heart for breaking_

_So get your bags off my floor_

_Cause love don't live here anymore_

"Staci, it's this problem that you have about yourself. You want to know something? I don't tell this to a lot of people, but sometimes I wish I had never found out about Sherlock," said Jim.

"What do you mean you wish you had never found out about him?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, sometimes it's good to have an arch enemy, but sometime I just want him to disappear. And sometimes I just don't know what I want from him."

I pat Jim on the shoulder. "There, there," I say.

"Thank you," he said. "Are you ready to get started?"

"I'm ready," I say, taking out a pen and a notebook. I start writing. Let me tell you, when I start writing, I'm on fire and nothing can stop me, except for occasional writer's block. But, so far, I'm doing a good job and Jim is just sitting there quietly. He's letting me have my spacewhile I write. Once I'm done, I hand him the notebook and let him look at it.

"Well, it's pretty good so far," he says, "except one thing – never start with 'and', my dear, or 'then'. Make sure you put a period at the end of each sentence, or if it's a question, make it a question mark. But, other than that, I love the plot."

"So, do you like being the ghost-face killer?" I asked.

"Oh my dear, I loooove it." His sign along voice is really funny. "Alright, well, I think that is all we need to do for tonight."

"We still have time left, do you want to watch a movie?" I ask him.

"Sure, why don't I pick this time?"

"Ok, all the horror movies are in that drawer there," I tell him.

"How about tonight we do soemthing a little different? Let's try something that has a good villian in it, like this one," he says, showing me the movie he chose. It was also one of my favorites, 'Batman Begins'.

"Of course, there is one reason I like to watch it – for the scarecrow, Dr. Crane."

When we get half-way through, the part where Crane scared Falcony, I said, "you know something, it's to bad they don't give Dr. Crane enough screentime on here."

"I hear what you are saying, I like this character a lot," said Jim.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John sat on the plane next to his flat-mate.

"So what did Mycroft say when you told him you were leaving him?"

"What Mycroft doesn't know, won't hurt him," Sherlock replied, smirking.

"What you didn't tell him."

"Of course not, John, I don't have to tell my brother everything. Besides, he still thinks we are on our way over to his place."

"So, you wanted your brother to believe we are on our way to his party, when in reality, we are actually going to this college town to find Moriarty and this girl, who has a thing for villians that writes on fanfiction?" said John.

"More fun, isn't it?"

"Ok, may I ask again, why are we doing this? I mean, if Moriarty's not commiting crimes, who cares what he is doing?"

"Because I was bored back in London and since the fun is in this town, I want to be where the fun is," said Sherlock.

"I hate to break this to you, but I believe we will be landing soon," said Irene from the seat behind them.

"Irene, can't you see this is a private conversation?" said Sherlock.

"Nothing is ever private to me, my dear, I like to be where the fun is too you know," Irene replied.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I have a feeling that this girl might be a threat," said John as they all three left the plane.

"Oh really," said Sherlock, "and tell me why you think that."

"Well, you saw the stuff she writes on her profile, it's all about villians," said John.

"She's obviously misunderstood and not liked at her job, so she prefers to write about villians," said Sherlock.

"That still doesn't make it any less creepy. What if she's a psychopath and why is Moriarty so interested in her?" said John.

"Allow me to answer this question," said Irene, with a smile, "Jim likes to be around people who are like him, he took an interest in her because she's got some of his interests."

"Well, that explains a lot actually," said John.

"Yes, it does. Now, let's get a cab and see if we can find a hotel," said Sherlock.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jim's POV

Once we finished watching the movie, we went back to working on the Scream story.

"So, do you think people will like this one," Staci asked.

"Oh, my dear, I think they will love it. I'm glad Sherlock isn't here right now, he'd think this was boring."

"So, do you agree that in Batman Begins, they don't give Dr. Crane enough screen time?" Staci asked.

"I know they don't give him enough in the Dark Knight," I replied. "Alright, how about we start typing now?"

"My typing skills are weak; I type really slow," she said.

"Well, how about this...I'll do the typing. You just focus on your notes."

"Ok, fine with me," she said. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright then, goodnight my dear." She walks to her room.

"Are you ok with sleeping on my couch or do you want my bed," she asked.

"Oh no my dear, it's your place. I'll just take the couch..." I began to say, we both then jumped when we heard something outside the window. We both grabbed ahold of each other.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's going to be ok Staci," I said. We both walked towards the window.

"Do you want to open the curtain, or should I?" she asked.

"Stay there." I opened the curtain. There was nothing there.

"Maybe we were just imagining things," she said.

"Yes," I agreed with her. " I think I may just be scared by your story." I shut the curtain and she then went to bed.

I go back to typing. I'm used to staying up late, but tonight, I was tired. So tonight I just saved the file on her computer and shut it down. I laid down on her couch and fell asleep.

I even forgot that I was still wearing my suit. I woke up the next morning and found a blaket thrown over me. I notice Staci walking into the kitchen; she was wearing Christmas pajamas.

"Good morning," she said.

"Where did this blanket come from?" I asked.

"Well, I got up early this morning and saw that you were sleeping, so I didn't want you to freeze."

"Oh, well, um...thank you," I honestly didn't know what to say at this moment.

"No problem; pancakes ok with you?"

"Sure," I told her.

"So, did you type the first chapter of the story?"

"Oh yes, I did Stace, you can look at it if you want."

She then walked over to the computer. I was delighted by the smile she had.

"It's great, I love it. I'm going to post it."

"But first, we need a title, a summary, and a genre." I turned to her and laughed. I love how enthusiastic she is.

"Alright we call it 'Scream: The Sherlock Addition'," she said.

I agree and we typed up the summary. She posted it.

"Well done, my dear," I say.

"I need to go get ready for work," she said "Oh, and while I'm gone, one thing..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Please don't come to work to see me today ok?"

"No problem. I will stay here. Do you mind if I watch one of your movies?"

"Sure," she said and she took off out the door. Her cat was just sat there on the chair with it's emerald eyes staring up me. What was its name again? Oh yes...Georgette. "You must really keep her good company," I said, petting her. Maybe I should have Seb get me a cat when I get home, I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Staci's POV

So, we did the first chapter of our story. This is exciting. My moment of excitement didn't last. When I got to work and saw April waiting there. It was weird. It was still dark and she usually didn't come in until later.

"Oh, hey dweeb; aren't you going to open the door? I want to get in before the sun comes up."

"Ross usually opens the door," I say.

"Oh, right, of course. Listen, he and I have a good thing going on and you will not ruin it," she said.

"Good morning ladies," said Ross, as he walked past us to open the door.

I walked past the both of them, avoiding any eye contact. But, I could still hear them.

"I feel like I'm getting sick," April said.

"I understand. It's always hard the first time, but you will get used to it," said Ross.

"My roommate freaked out last night," April said back.

Wait, her roommate was scared of something, I thought; what could she have done to have scared her roommate?

"Alright, listen, we'll go out tonight and look for something that should help," said Ross.

What was he going to do for her? Buy her jewelry? No. It sounded like something wasn't right here. I don't mean that. I have a criminal mastermind at home. I decided to worry about it later. So, for the rest of the day I kept my distance from Ross all that I could until that afternoon.

"Hi Staci, I forgot to ask how things were."

I got a look at his eyes, not hazel like they were before; they were purple, oh yes, purple.

"Oh hi Ross," I said. It was a really stupid thing to say when what I should be asking him, like 'Why are your eyes so purple now?' "So, how was your date with April?"

"Oh, it was great; best night of my life," he said. "I'm actually seeing her again tonight."

"That's great," I told him. "Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? I'm not feeling good," I said.

"It's ok, I've got to close early tonight anyway; big night tonight."

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow." I then started walking, but turned to see Ross walking into the back room. I followed him back there. He looked in the mirror, but his reflection wasn't there. I did not believe what I was seeing. His eyes turned purple again and when he opened his month, fangs showed. I then turned and ran out the door. I was scared out of my mind. Ok, so my boss is a vampire and so is April. This is just great. Jim was never going to believe this. Well maybe he will find it convincing. This will not be easy. Here it goes – I walk in the door; Jim's sitting in the chair, watching 'Fright Night'. It was good because now I felt like someone else got something out of it.

He turns to me, "Well, you're home early," he said.

"Yeah, I was feeling a little sick; so, I came home early." I knew it was a pathetic lie and he saw right through it.

"Alright, didn't we go through this thing last night? You're not sick. So, what is it this time, Stace?"

"Ok, here it goes; April told Ross she was feeling sick today, so I think there was something going on between them. Anyway, so after work, Ross' eyes, I noticed soemthing about them."

"Oh, my dear, I told you not to look at his eyes. They eyes are always where they get you," said Jim.

"Not like that, I looked at his eyes and noticed that they were purple and that's not all, he went back into the back room and I saw that he didn't have a reflection in the mirror. Also, I saw that he had fangs. Jim, Ross is a vampire, and now, so is April."

"Calm down, my dear," he said.

"What, do you think I'm crazy?"

"My dear, I know crazy, and you, are most certainly, not crazy."

"Oh, so you do believe me then?"

"I believe in you," he said, as he moved some hair off of my face.

I then kiss him, even more firmly this time. He kisses back. This kiss lasted longer then our last one.

"So, do you still think that one was an accident?" I ask, breathless.

"No, not this time. And I don't want it to be," said Jim.

"Alright, let's go check the computer and see if we got any reviews," I say, and we walk over to the computer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

John was on his taptop, checking out the fanfic site again and saw on Staci's profile that she had posted a new story.

"Hey, Sherlock! Irene! You might want to see this. Looks like our villian fan has done it again," he said.

"What did she write this time?" asked Sherlock.

"Well, its a Scream crossover with us," said John.

"What's Scream?" asked Sherlock.

"It's a set of horror movies," said John.

"Well, let's see it then," Irene said, taking the computer from John. She and Sherlock both stared at it for a while. "Well, it's certainly interesting," she said.

"Yes, that's Moriarty's typing. She writes it down in a notebook and Jim is typing it for her. Well, I say we leave her a review," Sherlock said.

John then took the computer back from him. "Oh no, if anyone is going to leave her a review, it's going to be. It may be Moriarty's typing but she will be the one that gets the review," said John.

"Yes, but why would anyone want to do a story where a serial killer mimics horror movies?" asked Sherlock. "It's really dull to me."

"Well, apparently, Moriarty doesn't think that," said John, typing the review.

"Yes, I can't believe Jim doesn't think that this is dull. She must be really interesting. Maybe I should send her a private message and ask to meet her," said Sherlock.

"Alright," said John, handing him the computer. "Jim called her something, what was it?" asked John.

"Staci Hartress, I think," said Sherlock. He then began typing out the message:

_Dear Miss Hartress,_

_I know that Jim Moriarty is with you. I'd like to talk to you. Is there any chance we could meet?_

_Sherlock Holmes._

"Well, ok, I've sent her the message."

"What did you tell her?" asked John.

"Nothing much, just said I wanted to meet with her. I believe that's what we came to this town for," said Sherlock.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Like I said, what if she's a threat?" asked John.

"If she is, that makes things even more interesting," said Sherlock.

"Well, at least let me go with you," said John.

"Alright, fine," said Sherlock.

"Well, then let me come also," said Irene.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jim's POV

I watch Staci as she writes notebook.

"So, how's it going so far?" I ask her.

"Good so far," she says.

I take the notebook from her and look at it for a minute, then set it aside.

"How about a break for a while," I say. I lean in to kiss her. This one is thrilling. It's a rush. I can feel it as my tongue brushes hers as she's pulling me closer. Then, all of a sudden, my phone beeps. Great, just the thing to ruin the moment. I break away from her. "I'm sorry, my dear." I then reach topick it up, but before I can, she beats me to it and I put my hand.

"I just thought I would get it for you," she said, I then take my mobile and smile. I then look at the text message from Sherlock:

_Tell Miss Hartress to turn on her computer. I left a message for her._

"Well, what does it say?" Staci asked.

"Turn on your computer and go to the site," I said. She then turn on the computer and goes to an e-mail.

"Ok, I found the message," she said.

"Alright, let me read it," she then hands it to me. "Well, how do you like that?"

"What?"

"He wants to meet you. Apparently he wants to see if I lied about you," I said.

"Ok, so what will we do about that?" she asked.

I thought for a minute, "Well, I think we should give our detective what he wants..."

"...and introduce me to him?"

"Exactly. You send him the message."

"Ok, what would you like me to tell him?"

"That we will meet him for coffee tomorrow," I said. She nods and then turns back to the screen:

Dear Mr. Holmes -

Jim and I would love to meet you for coffee tomorrow at the Pour House. Around 9?

Staci Hartress

She then sent it. "Ok, I've sent it," she said.

"Very good," I said.

"I was wondering if you would like to do something with me tonight? You know, like maybe dinner or see a movie?" she said.

"My dear Staci, are you trying to ask me out?" I was flattered and could tell that she had never been on a date before.

"Yes, I am," she said.

Oh, she was nervous. It was so cute that she could be so smart, but yet so nervous at the same time.

"The answer is yes, I will go out with you," I said.

"You mean it?" Staci asked, smiling. "What movie do you want to see?" she asked.

"Anything but a romantic one," I tell her.

"Fine with me, let's see something scary. How about that new Edgar Allen Poe movie - The Raven," she said.

"Now there is an idea. You cannot go wrong with Edgar Allen Poe. His stuff is thrilling and chilling," I say.

"Fine, so let's go get ready," as she goes to her room.

I go over to my suitcase. Since tonight was going to be a simple date, I might as well dress simple, but still wear some cologne. I took my stuff and walked in her bathroom. Even for a simple date, I like to look nice. Once I was done changing, I picked up a tube of product and put it in my hair. Then my cologne. I walked back out to the front to find Staci again. She was wearing another sweater dress and some jeans. "You look great my dear," I said.

"Really? Thanks! I hope you don't find it boring."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Alright, then let's go," she said and grabbed her keys and her purse. We both walked to her car and got in. "So, what shall the topic be for tonight?" she asks, taking out her Lady Antebellum CD.

"Let's talk some trash about the 'Holmes brothers'," I say.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

This is another one of Lady Antebellum's songs, "Looking for a Good Time." I own nothing but my character and the plot.

Staci's POV

_Girl, you're beautiful_

_You're boundly perfect_

_But I bet somebody already told you that_

_Name the poison_

_Name the passion_

_Cuz a boy like me just couldn't help but ask._

"I mean, what's up with that stupid umbrella that Mycroft carries with him?" I say to Jim.

"I don't even know," he says, "maybe he uses it to fly from the rooftops."

I laugh. "You know, that's actually a good theory."

_Keep on talking _

_Baby I'm haning on your every word_

_Keep those drinks a comin' _

_Maybe we'll both get what we deserve_

"Ok, shall we talk trash about Sherlock now?" I said, still laughing.

"Oh, don't even get me started. I mean, he always has to wear that coat. It's ridiculous. And also, that scarf. What is he trying to hide his neck from vampires?"

I laugh.

_How about baby we make a promise tonight_

_Promise anything more than one night_

_Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light_

_Hey, I'm just looking for a good time_

Once we finally arrive at the pizza place, Jim and I walk inside.

"Trust me, this place has the best pizza," I say.

"Wow, you really know this town, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I do," I say. We sat down.

_But in a long hard week_

_Doing this nine to five_

_You're just the kind of girl to get that off my mind_

_You shouldn't have worn that dress_

_You shouldn't move like that_

_You've got this little heart of mine in overdrive_

"So, how do you feel about Valentine's Day," Jim asked me.

"In truth, I hate it," I said, looking at the menu. "Everything is so gooey and romantic."

"I hear you there," he said. "What do you recommend from this menu?"

"You want me to make the decision?" I asked.

"Yes, by all means."

"You know, I have to admit, I pictured you as more of a 'take-charge' kind of guy."

"Sometimes I am, sometimes I'm not Staci," he said, taking my hand.

_I sure love this conversation_

_The music's loud_

_But would you get the wrong impression_

_If I asked you to dance right now_

I nod and look back at the menu. "Does veggie pizza sound good to you?" I asked.

"Of course," Jim said.

"Alright, how about Dr. Pepper to drink. Their Dr. Pepper will tickle your taste buds," I said and then I started nuzzling my foot against him from under the table.

He looked up at me. "Um, I'm sorry," I said.

"You're not doing it right," he said.

"What do you mean?'

"This is how it's done," he said and then I felt him nuzzle his foot against mine. Gosh, it felt so good. That does feel better. The moment however was interupted when one of the waitresses came to take our order.

"So what can I get for you two?" she asked.

"We have decided we would like a small veggie pizza and two Dr. Peppers, please," I tell her and with that, she then left us.

"So, what do you think of Fright Night?" I asked him.

"I found it to be really good. I felt sorry for Ed. He reminded me of myself as a teenager. I can't believe Charlie would leave him like that. That's why I don't really want friends," said Jim.

"It's hard to find someone you can actually count on," I said.

"I don't know, I think I can count on you. I trust you more than I trust anyone, Staci."

"Really?..." I began to say, as the waitress came back with our food.

Jim picked up his glass, "shall we drink to something?" he asked.

"Ok," I said, picking up my glass and bringing it next to his. "What would you like to drink to?"

"How about to two things – fixing problems and making a new start?"

"Sounds great," I said as we clinked our glasses together and eat our meal in silence. After dinner, I paid for our meal and we walked back to my car.

_How about baby we make a promise tonight_

_Promise anything more than one night_

_Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light_

_Hey, I'm just looking for a good time_

_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close_

_Tell me that you love me even if you don't_

_The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever_

_But you never say never in life_

_How about baby we make a promise tonight_

_Promise anything more than one night_

_Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light_

_Hey, I'm just looking for a good time_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jim's POV

I don't know what it was, but in this town, I felt different. No Johnny and Sherlock to tell me what to do. No clients telling me their problems. I felt freedom and it feels great. I held Staci's hand all the way through the movie.

"Sorry, it's just that this movie is scary, and I love it," she said, as soon as the movie was over. We then walked back to her car. "Well, was it scary enough for you?" she asked.

"Oh yes, terribly scary."

"Alright, well, we should go home," she said. I nod and agree with her and we then drive back to her place. She was right; after all, we were meeting Sherlock for coffee tomorrow and I needed to have my sleep. So, when we went back to her place. I changed into my silk blue pajamas

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodnight," she said.

"I guess so," I told her.

"You know, usually at the end of a date, the guy gives the girl a kiss," she said.

I turned to her. Well, she was right. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed once more. Once it was over, she wished me a good night and went to her room. I took my place on the couch. I felt my feelings for Sherlock disappear. I know now that I love Staci. As much as I liked Sherlock, he lacks an interest in pop culture and he would never do any of the stuff that Staci and I have done together tonight. Maybe he and I aren't as alike as I thought. Sure, we both think alike, but that's about it. I then let my thoughts of Staci sing me to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Staci's pov

It was close to 8;00 when I got up the next morning I walked into the kitchen to find Jim already

in there cooking breakfast. "Good morning. Oh my I don't mean to be rude but your hair is a mess."

"Well yes I've been sleeping." I said.

"Oh well just be sure to brush it , remember we are meeting Sherlock and Johnny for coffee."

"I know. I see so you cooked breakfast." I said.

"Yes I wanted to thank you for the good time I had last night and I even fed your cat." he said.

I then went to get us both some plates and some orange juice and we ate together in the living room. Jim was wearing a suit so I knew he was all business today.

"Are you nervous about seeing your arch enemy?" I asked

"Yes I am. I came here to get away from him for a little, and what does he do he comes here."

"OK. Well is there anything I should know before we go to meet them?" I asked.

"Yes there are a few things so you might want to take out a piece of paper and a pen and write this down."

I did what he said and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded

make sure he is kept interested

he sometimes talks fast so try to keep up

he likes his coffee black with tow sugars

he will try to read you so don't be offended

he hates pop culture

I wrote down the five things he said and asked "So is there more to to this?"

"There is but it's too many things to say you should be OK with what you have and hang on to that list you will need it for your stories in the future. Now go get ready its almost time. I nodded and did what he said and grabbed a Brown and white sweater dress out of my closet and some jeans and other stuff.

I went into the bathroom and got dressed and walked back out to the living room and grabbed my purse and keys.

"All right lets go." said Jim and we walked out to my car. I put the key in and started it. "Oh I think I should let you know we might have company when we get back because they might want to come back with us." he said.

"Why would they want to come back to my place?" I asked.

"They might want to see that you're interesting enough." he said.

I didn't bother asking that time. "Do you think we should tell him about the vampires ?"

"No it will be more fun to let him figure it out himself. Call it my little revenge for him following me here."

"Got it." I said, parking the car. We then walked over to the front window and saw all three of them talking .

"Oh great they brought Irene Adler with them. I knew Johnny would be with him but I didn't think Irene would be here. Lets go in." he said.

We then opened the door and walked in. "Hello guys. Nice to see you again." said Jim.

"Wish I could say the same for you." said Sherlock. I had to admit he was gorgeous. Crystal blue eyes. Dark curls. No wonder Jim liked him. My attention then turned to Irene. Gosh she was gorgeous. I mean even April couldn't match her beauty. John was the quietest of the three. Jim first introduced me to Sherlock.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Staci's pov

"Sherlock this is Staci Harris aka dark magical sorcres." said Jim.

Sherlock then offered me his hand and I shook it.

" I must say its nice to meet you in person your stories just do not do you justice." he said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"We then walked over to John and Irene its nice to meet all of you." I said.

Sherlock then looked at me. "Which hand are you?" he asked. I knew what he was doing because Jim had done the same thing.

"I'm right handed."

"That's what I thought, most of your nails on your right hand are worn down. Let's see what else we can find. You have a cat and you love reading fiction mostly about Vampires, you also love country music, and when you write stories you write about villains."

When he was done I sighed. He got all this stuff right. "You got everything right, but how did you know all of it?" I asked.

"You have cat hair on your sweater dress, you have a bracelet on that has lyrics on it, and the bad guy thing I learned by looking at your stories."

"Oh you read my stories. What did you think of them?" I asked.

"Well they're different." he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for starters you always make Jim have a heart. When clearly he doesn't and for another thing all of your stuff is supernatural or horror related. Clearly you're too much of a dreamer."

Jim then stepped in. "Ok um maybe we should changed the subject."

"Oh but I'm not done yet aren't you?"

I then stood up and was crying. "Ok Im gonna go get some coffee now because i need the calories." I said. I then walked over. I could hear Jim talking to Sherlock and he was not happy. I knew he liked me but i didn't know how much at that moment. John walked over to me. "Hey um I just wanted to say I'm sorry about my friend."

"It's ok I get this at work a lot." I said.

"And from Jim i would imagine." said John.

"No Jim and i haven't had any fights." I said.

"What you mean to tell me the whole time he's been here with you have been getting along great?" He was surprised.

I then started to walk back to join the others. I sat back down next to Jim. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. I then nodded and took a sip of my coffee.

"If you guys come back to my place you can learn more stuff about me."

"Allright then Miss Harris, we shall accompany you back to your place,"

Irene then spoke up. "Yes I think it will be very interesting to know more about you my dear." she said.

Wow even her voice was beautiful. With that we all walked back out to my car. "A volkswagen bag huh?" commented John. "There are a lot of these on the road."

"I know."

And with that we all got in. I then started it but accidentally put it in reverse and backed into the kerb.

"Sorry about that." I said I finally got us rolling well.

"That was a bit risky wasn't it?" said John.

"Hey when you ride with dark magical sorcres, you take your chances." said Jim.

"Sorry I'm not used to having this many people in my car at once." I said.

"So does this happen often?" asked Sherlock.

"No just today." I answered. I then grabbed my Repo The Genetic Opera soundtrack.

"So what are we listening to now?" asked Jim. I handed him the cd case.

"Interesting. This is like nothing I've heard before." he said.

"You should see the movie." I said.

When we got back to may place I unlocked the door as the five of us walked in.

"So this is where you live?" asked Irene.

"Yeah. Do you guys like it?" I asked.

"Yes it's very nice." said Sherlock.

Irene then walked over to Georgette. Who was sitting on the chair. "So is this your cat?" she asked.

"Yes that's my Georgette." I said as she started petting her.

John was looking at the books. "What's nightworld?" he asked.

"It's books about this secret society of supernatural creatures."

"Oh I see." he said.

Jim seemed really calm all this time. I walked over to him. "So are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Oh yes pretty much. I'm having a good time." he said and I took his hand


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Jims pov

I won't deny that Sherlock can be a pain sometimes. It's one thing to ruin my plans or make fun of me but never to make fun of my soon to be girlfriend. I really like Staci and she already has enough problems. Her boss and his girlfriend are vampire. I do believe her. Not that I will tell Sherlock that. I want him to find out for himself. I can't believe I actually had a thing for the dufus at one time.

He then sat down next to me. "So my dear do you like what you have seen so far?" I asked him.

"Well it's definitely interesting stuff she has here. She just doesn't really look like your type Jim." he said.

Oh I get it he's jealous. "Well well Sherlock, maybe I don't have a type. I think the green eyed monster of jealousy is about to come out of someone."

It''s my turn to mock him now I am enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh please why would I be jealous of someone like Miss Harris." he says.

"It's obvious you don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either."

"No offence guys but I am still sitting here." said Satci. I then handed her her Ipod. "Stace put your headphones on."

"Why are you going to yell at Sherlock?"

"Yes." I tell her.

"Oh come on Jim I'm sure she's heard a lost worse." said Sherlock.

"Not like this time." I say. I wait until she has her headphones on before I start screaming at him. "Why do you have to be such a dufus at times."

And from there I went on and on but by the end he was laughing it up.

"What's funny about this?" I ask in frustration.

"You are in love with her aren't you." said Sherlock, still smiling. "Jim they're are some things I don't need my deductive skills to see through. I already know that she fancies you. I can tell from her stories and I've seen the way you two look at each other.

He's right I hate to admit it but he's right. I can't hide it from him. "Alright you caught me I do have feelings for Staci but I' not ready to tell her yet."

Oh great now I sound like one of those idiots from in a romantic movie but then again people fall in love in scary movies too.

"So when will you tell her?" John asked.

"I'm not sure just yet. I'm waiting for the right time." I say.

"Are you guys done arguing yet?" I looked up to at Staci hoping she hadn't heard any of that.

"Yes me and Sherlock are done talking. You can take off your earphones now." She does and turns to the rest of us.

"Do you guys want some music? I just got a Cassie James CD. He's really good."

"I don't mind." said John. Staci then turns to the rest of us. I can't say no to her. She goes and puts the CD in.

"Um shall we show them the story we are working on?"

"Oh we've already seen your work Miss Harriss and it's interesting." said Irene.

"Oh Staci if you don't mind Miss Adler." she said.

"OK Staci."

"I see why Jim likes you you are a woman of taste like I am" said staci and I could tell she was proud of it and so was I. £Hmm well then I'm ready to start working." she said, picking up the notebook.

"Alright then let's get started." I say she then starts writing and lets me watch her. It's getting better I said.

"Thanks."

I then noticed John Sherlock and Irene watching us all of them bewildered. "Um if you three don't mind we would like a moment of alone time." I say.

"Oh um alright fine." said John. He leaves but Sherlock and Irene stay.

"I meant all of you." I say. They then leave as Staci starts to write.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"This is amazing! I even worked for Jim and I havent seen anything like this," said Irene.

"It's amazing they're not getting into arguemtns or getting into fights with each other," said John.

"This ended up being more interesting then I thought," said Sherlock.

"Why do you mind?" asked John.

"She's in trouble," said Sherlock.

"Well, yes. She's with Moriarity," said John.

"No, not with him, with someone else," said Sherlock.

"Well then, we have to help her," said John.

"If we can, but in order to do that, we need to talk to her first and get some answers," said Sherlock.

"That is, if Jim will let us near her," said Irene.

"Who cares if he will let us near her, the question is will he let us talk to her about it," said Sherlock.

"Well, she will have to if she wants out of it," said John.

"Of course, I could talk to her," said Irene.

"Moriarty has been with her this whole time, so maybe he knows something," John speculated.

"Yes, but will he talk to us?" said John.

"Oh, I think I can get something out of him," said Sherlock.

"Alright, well let's give it a shot," said John.

As they all walked back to the front room, Staci and Jim are still writing, or Staci is writing and Jim is typing.

"Oh hey, are you guys done eavesdropping on us?" Jim asked.

"I prefer to call it observing, said Sherlock.

"Always observing aren't you. I could tell you to mind your own business, but this is Staci's place, so i will let her decide," said Jim. He turned to Staci. "So what do you think, my dear? Do you want them to stay or do you want them to leave?"

"Wait. You're going to let her make the decision, Jim? Well, forgive me, but that's a new one for you," said Sherlock.

"I've let her make some decisions."

"Well, I do write better when I'm by myself, but I could take a break for now," she said, sitting down her notebook.

"Alright Miss Hartriss, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you," said Sherlock.

"Ok, what about," said Staci.

"Well, for starters, I know that you are in some sort of trouble, so I was wondering if you would like to talk about it," said Sherlock.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Holmes," she adjusted her glasses and looked at him.

"Miss Hartriss, I can tell when someone is lying, and from the looking at your bookshelf, I take you to be a rather intelligent young woman."

"Yes, but all my stuff is about the supernatural and if I tell you guys what the problem is, you won't believe me, because I know you don't believe in it.

"Well, maybe if you just explain it to us, maybe we will understand," said John.

"Alright, here it goes..." she said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jim's POV

She didn't explain anything, because she knows you won't believe her, idiot, I thought, and it was true. As soon as Staci was done explaining to him, Sherlock gave her that look he usually gives someone when he tells them they're idiots.

"You actually believe that your boss is a vampire, Miss Hartriss?" asked Sherlock.

"Not only that, so is his girlfriend," said Staci.

"Do you realize how insane that sounds? Jim, do you believe this?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes, I do believe her."

"And have you seen these vampires for yourself?"

"No, but I still believe her."

"Oh come on Jim. I take you for a sceptic. I can't believe you would believe in something like this. Or are you and her in on this together?"

Staci stood up, "you know what Mr. Holmes? I hate to break it to you, but science doesn't always explain things. I'm not lying about this and Jim and I didn't plan anything. These vampires actually do exsist and their names are Ross and April."

"Those are terrible names for vampires. Do you have any evidence that these vampires exsist?" asked Sherlock, as if she were one of his clients.

I can't stand seeing Staci being called a liar like this. Staci stands up and walks out the door. "Sherlock, you idiot, look what you've done. You've upset her," I said.

"Oh don't worry Jim. She will have to come back some time. She lives here," Sherlock said.

I was about to say something, but I turned around and followed Staci outside. When she gets to her car, I notice her trying to open the door, but it's locked. "I can't get the door open," she said. She kept trying - but she didn't realize that I had the keys.

"Um, my dear, you might want to use your keys to open the door," I say, as I give them to her.

"Oh, thanks," she says, getting into the car and starting the engine.

"So where are you going?" I ask her.

"At the moment, I really don't know," she said.

"Look, this is my fault," I say, "I never should have introduced you to Sherlock."

"You know I'm telling the truth, right?"

"Yes, I believe you, but we need evidence if we are going to convince them," I say.

"But the question is, how do we get it?"

"My dear, you are the vampire expert. You will figure it out. Now, shall we go back in."

She nods and we walk back in. "Sorry about that, I just needed a moment," said Staci. Suddenly, we heard the same noise Staci and I heard the other night. "There's that noise again!" We open the curtain to find a 20-year-old boy, but something about him - he had fangs and red eyes.

Well now I believe her for sure - and I think Sherlock is convinced too.


	23. Chapter 23

Me and the Criminal Mind: Chapter 23

"Now do you believe me?" said Staci.

"Yes Miss Hartriss, I think this is convincing enough," said Sherlock.

"Come on Stace, let me in."

"Did Ross do this to you?" she asked.

"Oh, you catch on quick Staci."

Staci runs to the kitchen and grabs a silver knife. "Alright, when I say, 'go', I want you to open the door."

"What? Stace, are you crazy?" said Jim.

"We have to do it in order for me to kill it," said Staci.

"Alright," said John and with that, he opened the door and the vampire ran at Staci, but Jim blocked its way and it bit him, but it did not finish feeding before Staci slit its throat with the knife."

"Are you ok?" she asked Jim.

"I'm fine, just hope that he didn't have any kind of disease," Jim said, rubbing his arm.

"Did you know him?" asked John.

"Yes," said Staci, "he was one of Ross' friends. Looks like he didn't know about him being a vampire either."

"Well, Staci, I think I owe you an apology," said Sherlock. It was the first time he has used her first name.

"It's ok," she said, and went to the kitchen to get Jim some ice for his arm. "How is your arm?" she asked.

"It hurts like crazy," he said.

"Sorry," she said, handing him the wash cloth.

"I've been in pain before, but not like this. Are you wearing some sort of perfume Stace?" he asked.

"No, I don't wear any, why?"

"Because you smell different," he said.

"Alright, let's see that arm of yours." When Jim took the cloth off his arm, the marks were gone. "Oh no," said Staci.

"What is wrong?" Jim asked.

"You were just bit by a vampire for starters. And when you get bit by a vampire, you become one," said Staci.

John, Sherlock, and Irene were all looking from Jim to Staci in shock.

"Please tell me you're lying this time," said Irene

"I wish I was," said Staci. She then looked back at Jim, who seemed to have a pain in his mouth.

"It's not just her. You all smell different to me," he said.

"Oh gosh, he's gonna need blood," said Staci.

"Blood? As in drinking it from someone else," said Irene.

"Yes," said Staci. "Which means one of us will have to be a donor."


	24. Chapter 24

Me and the Criminal Mind – Chapter 24

Jim's POV

I had been in pain before. It was part of my line of work. I had been stabbed and shot. I even had a few broken bones, but I had never experienced anything like this. I just felt hungry and my teeth hurt. I almost collapsed before John and Sherlock caught me and led me over to the couch and lay me down. Staci then ran over to me. She was crying while Irene tried to calm her down. I hated seeing her this upset.

"Ok, Jim," Sherlock said, rolling up his sleeves. He was gonna let me drink from him.

"Hang on a minute, Sherlock," said John, as he went to the kitchen. He came back with a small mug in his hand. He put it down between Sherlock and Jim. "I don't trust him."

"I have to agree with him on that," Sherlock said. Sherlock took a knife and cut his arm. He let the blood drip into the cup.

I took the cup from him and drank it. I was surprised at how good it tastes, but at the same time, I was disgusted.

"This is fixable right? Because we cannot go back to London with a psychopath that's also a vampire," said John.

"I didn't say I was going back. Did I, John? I mean, why would I want to go back? I have nothing there. Sherlock doesn't love me and I don't have feelings for him anymore. So, give me one good reason why I should go back."

John and Sherlock both walked away from me. Staci took their place and came over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, brilliant. I've never had a better day of getting turned into a vampire."

"I'm really sorry about this," she said. She started to cry.

"Staci, relax. I don't blame you for this. Please don't cry." I raised my hand to her face and brushed away some of the tears. I try to stand up and to my surprise, I succeed.

"Well, we just gave you some blood, so you should be good for a while," Staci said. She walked over to her keyboard and started to play. She's a beginner, so she's not that good, but I find it funny because Sherlock's holding his hands over his ears trying to block out the sound.

"Miss Hartriss, will you please stop that, just for a minute?" Sherlock asked.

"What?! I can't hear you," Staci said, although I could tell that she heard. Sherlock came over and pulled out the cord for the keyboard.

"There, now can you hear me?" Sherlock asked.

"I just needed a stress reliever," she said.

"Understandable," said Sherlock.

"Well, now we need to think about what to do," said John.

"There's only one thing I can think of right now. We need to go to Ross and talk to him," said Staci.

"I don't want you to go near him if he's that dangerous," I said.

"I have to if we want you back to normal, Jim. I don't care what he does to me." She then ran out the door.

I hope she will be ok. I can't stand to see her get hurt.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Staci's POV

I walked into the book store to find both Ross and April; both were surprised to see me.

"Oh hi, Staci, how's it going?" said Ross, smiling. It was an evil smile.

"You know why I'm here," I said, stomping my foot.

"Yeah, I do know. How is your new boyfriend? Is he still struggling?" Ross asked, giving me one of his evil smiles. He had never used that smile with me for as long as I had known him.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh, because I watched it happen – the showdown with you and Ryan, and how he tried to protect you," said Ross. "By the way, I know who he really is. Jim Moriarty – his name's not really Richard Brooke. So any way Stace, what did you come here for?"

"I want to get him back to normal. Is there a way?" I asked.

Ross and April both laughed together and looked at me. "You hear that, April? She wants a way to get him out of this." Ross walked over and grabbed the collar of my sweater dress. I felt myself start to choke. "You know, you really should stop wearing these, Stace, they could kill you."

"Please stop – I can't breath," I managed to get the words out.

Ross let go. "The only way you will get him back to normal is if you kill me," he said. April just stood there, laughing at me. How stupid is she, I thought. "But, I don't think that is something you want to try, so, word of advice – you keep this a secret and we'll forget this happened," said Ross. "Oh, and just so you remember," I felt his hand on my face. It had enough force to knock me to the ground. I felt like crying, but I did not want to do it in front of them.

I then got up and out the door, only to find Irene watching me. "How much did you see?" I asked her.

"About everything. So, it's like that every day for you with those two?" she asked.

"With April, yes. But, Ross has never done anything to me like this. The good news is, I know how to get Jim back to normal, we have to kill Ross."

"Okay, well, I say you go for it." she said.

I turned to her in confusion. "What, exactly, do you mean?"

"Staci, do you like Jim?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I said. "More than that. I love him."

"Well then Stace, you are going to have to fight for him," said Irene.

"But, how? I'm not like you."

"I can teach you – you're with a girl who like the other genius. Now, first thing, let's get you home and have Dr. Watson take a look at your nose," she said and we both walked side-by-side.

"So, what do I need to do first?" I ask.

"Oh, eager to learn are we? Well, my dear, first thing about fighting for the man you love – you always want to look your best." She grabbed my face by the chin and shifted my head from left to right – obviously examining. "Maybe add a little lipstick and some eyeliner. Maybe some new clothes. And, I would suggest wearing your hair up."

"You aren't going to tell me to switch to contact lenses are you? Because, I can't wear those," I said.

"Oh no, that's going overboard. No – keep your glasses, but do some of the other stuff," said Irene and we both walked back inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry its been so long I had some other story ideas that didn't work out, so back to this now.

Chapter 26

Jim's POV

It's bad enough the two doofuses me here. Now, I've been turned into a vampire. "I know what happened. I didn't wake up this morning and I'm stuck in a dream," I said.

Both Sherlock and Johnny looked at me and shook their heads.

"Don't you guys see that I'm dreaming this? I bet if one of you hit me on the head with something, I would wake up and this would be over."

"Alright, fine," said Sherlock. And with that, he hit me on the head with a newspaper. "There, does it feel like a dream now?" he asked.

"This feels more like a nightmare!" I screamed. "What did I see in you? You're such a brat - you and your brother. Staci and I made fun of you guys yesterday."

"Oh really, do enlighten me; what did you have to say about us?" asked Sherlock.

"Well, for starters, your scarf - Stacie said that you wear it to hide your neck from vampires," I said, the man who is one now. "As for your brother, Stacie said maybe he uses that umbrella of his to fly from the rooftops."

"Well, that one is just pure ridiculousness," Sherlock replied.

"Oh really? Well, tell me Sherlock, what does your brother use the umbrella for?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what Mycroft has the umbrella for, all right?" said John, trying to calm us down. "Look, you two can fight all you want, as soon as we get back to London."

"That's what I want to talk to you boys about. I don't know if I'm coming back to London. I might want to stay here," I said.

They both turned to me. "You seriously want to stay here in this boring town?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't think this town is boring. It's actually better than London."

"Really? You think this place is better than London?" John asked.

"I don't know if it's better, but I know I'm happier here. I mean, Staci has shown me some great things and let me tell you guys something else; I'm sick of living in your shadows. I've never lied to Staci. I didn't mean to fall for her, but I do love her. If I lie to someone, you would know it," I then started crying, something I had never done and I didn't think I could. "So, if you don't want to help save me, for me, do it for her."

John came over to me and pushed me into a chair. "Look Jim, I don't think much of you, but it sounds to me like you do have a heart and talking to you, I think it's time to learn to use it," he said.

"But, how can I? I mean, everything I did in the past is going to haunt me for the rest of my life." I was still crying. At that moment, Staci and Irene walked in and I saw Staci was in bad shape. I could even smell the blood on her. John walked over to take a look at her.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "Did Ross do this?" She nodded and looked at me, as John was examining her nose.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Staci's POV

I started to sniffle, as John touched my nose. "It's ok, just stay still, The good news is that it's not broken. I'm going to put a bandage on it."

I looked at Jim and saw that he was upset about something. I decided to try and do the deduction thing. I mean, how hard can it be? Let's see. I tried for 10 minutes, but nothing yet. I decided to just ask him what was wrong. "Hi. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really. What about you?" What happened to you?" he was obviously concerned.

"I got hit hit," I said.

"Did Ross do this too you?" he asked.

"Yes. Also, he tried to choke me with my sweater collar. He said he'd let me off with a warning."

"That's it! Ross is dead. He will never hurt you again." Jim then stood up and walked over to the door.

I ran in front of him. "You can't go out there. The sun is out. You will burn to ashes."

"I don't care," he said.

John then walked over to my side and said, "alright, I don't think the world of you, but if you kill yourself like this you will upset Staci."

"Oh, what do you care, Johnny? For all I know, you all want me to die, except for her. Out of all of you here, she's the only one who cares what happens to me. I mean, Sherlock may think he's smart, but in truth, Staci's the only one here who actually is smart. I'm going to my room," he said.

"Ah, Jim? You don't live here," I said.

"Alright then, I'm going to yours."

"Okay," I said and with that, he walked into my room and shut the door. I then turned to John, Sherlock, and Irene.

"Well, he'll have to come out some time," said Sherlock.

"What's he upset about?" I asked.

"He's just trying to get attention, Miss Hartriss," said Sherlock.

"No, that's your job, isn't it?" I said. "And, it's Staci. I may not be as smart as you, but I know real tears when I see them, Mr. Holmes."

"What is it that attracts you to him? He's pure psycho. A young girl like you deserves better," said John.

"Maybe I don't want better, and maybe he's not pure psycho. I mean, the past few days have been great." I then walked into the bedroom, to find Jim curled up on my bed crying.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I've been asking myself that same question for a while now," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Have you found an answer yet?"

"You mean to the vampire thing, or the question I said?"

"Either."

"Not really. I mean, the vampire thing, yes. The question, no." 

"So, what do we have to to do about the vampire thing?" he asked.

"Well, Ross told me the only way to get rid of it is to kill him."

"I'm happy to assist you in any way I can," Jim said. And it was back, the business side of him.

I smiled and said, "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh, I think I do. So, do you feel better now?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot better."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Jim's POV

Author's Note: I just wanted to tell all of my readers happy Thanksgiving and I hope you love this chapter.

Sherlock, John, and Irene left for the night. Before they did, John gave me some of his blood.

"Here, this should hold you for tonight," he said, before they walked out for the night.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Staci said. As she said this, I wondered, would I be able to sleep tonight? I mean, with this whole vampire thing. Staci then walked to her room and lay down in her bed.

"Um, do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

"No, I don't," she said, patting the mattress.

I walked over and laid down next to her. "So, if I'm a vampire, what will I be able to do?"

"Well, you will be able to move really fast, jump really high, and climb; but like I said before, don't get any ideas," she said.

"I figured since I won't be able to sleep tonight maybe I will stay up and watch you sleep. I mean, if that is ok with you," I said.

"Oh, don't worry, I have the sound of the radio to keep me company," Staci said. "I'll show them that our feelings are genuine."

"I know you will," I said. I then spotted a fairy tail book on her bedside table and reached for it. "Which story in here is your favorite?"

"Cinderella," she said.

I nodded.

"Read it to me, please?"

"Oh, very well." I then started to read to her until she fell asleep beside me. "Goodnight my princess." _Wait, that doesn't cut it for her. She is more like a sorceress. I then leave her room. I need to make sure Ross and April don't harm her again. I don't care what happens to me. I'm actually thinking about someone else for once. _Suddenly, I felt the need to return to her. Something was wrong. I went over to her window; Ross and April were both standing outside. Both of their eyes were glowing. I then walked outside.

"Well, how does she smell?" Ross asked.

I knew he was talking about Staci. "What do you want from her? She hasn't done anything to you," I said.

"Well, you see, she knows my secret. No one, apart from April, was supposed to know."

"That's it?"

"What do you want, a motive? Ok, here it is; she's always going around thinking she's way too good for anyone. I mean, I've never seen a girl turn down so many guys," said Ross.

"Yeah, and she walks around like she is so special all the time," said April.

"Well, I hate to break it to you two, but she is a lot more special then you guys. And I will tell you something else, if you ever touch her again, I will burn the both of you to a crisp." At this, I felt my glow too.

Ross then grabbed my by the throat. "Oh, is that a challenge? Don't worry, nothing will happen to here tonight. But, I will kill her eventually." He then let go of my throat. "Tell her I'll be coming for her," he said, as he and April walked to his sports car.

_A rich, spoiled brat. I should have known; I am one at times. My employees can't even stand me. I'll be doing them a favor when I move here._ I then close the door and walk back inside to wake up Staci. I shake her awake.

"Jim, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ross was just here and he wants to kill you. Here, put these on," I said, handing her some clothes.

"Where are we going?"

"To find John, Sherlock, and Irene. Let's go, I'll drive." I then leave the room to let her get dressed. As soon as she's done, we then head out to her car. "It's ok Staci, no one is going to hurt you."

"Seems like he's already hurt you," she said.

"Don't worry about me. I only have one thing close to a heart, and it's you. I waited forever to find you, and I'm not going to lose you now."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Staci's Point of View

Author's note: Wow, this is turning into a long story. I didn't know it would be this long.

I couldn't believe I was the one in the passenger seat for a change. I leaned against the seat and felt like falling asleep. Jim looked over at me.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

He then turned on the radio; a Keith Urban song was playing. "Hey, do vampires see good in the dark?"

"Yes, they can. They also have a good sense of smell," I said.

"Well, in that case, you better pull up the collar of your sweater a little."

"Good idea," I nodded and did as he said.

We looked in the rear view mirror and saw a car approaching behind us and before we could react it rammed into the back of my car. "Oh no, it's them!" I screamed.

"Calm down, I won't let them get you," he said. He then started to speed up the car. Ross and April then drove up next to us and tried to ram the car from the other side. I was not going to cry at this point. Jim then hands me his iPhone. "Call Sherlock. I'm going to try and speed up a little more." I did as he said and dialed the number, but before I could get an answer, we were knocked off the road.

I then awoke. I had a few scrapes, but my limbs still moved. I looked over at Jim. He seemed alright. "I'm no injured," he said. "Yea, another advantage of being a vampire; you heal fast. Ok, good," he said.

"Have you ever been in a car accident before?" I asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," he said. We both crawled out, only to find Ross and April waiting for us.

"Yeah, but I bet you've never been in an accident caused by vampires before," Ross said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Come on Stace, don't be an idiot, you know exactly what's going on. You discovered my secret. I tried so hard for all those years to keep it a secret, even from my own father.'

"Wait, so your own father doesn't know about this?" I asked.

"No Stace, he doesn't and I want to keep it that way. April – she's all yours."

April then launched at me, but Jim knocked me aside. "I warned you not to hurt her," said Jim.

"Do I look like I care about your warning?" said Ross. He then started pounding on Jim and knocking him to the ground. He appeared to be unconscious.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing a piece of glass from my car window shield.

"Oh, look April, I think we made her mad," said Ross mockingly.

"What's a matter, dweeb, did we hurt your boyfriend?" said April.

"More than that, you hurt one of my favorite bad guys."

"Oh Staci, and her thing for bad guys. Well, do you feel the same about us?" Ross asked.

"No, because you are terrible bad guys that don't think things through," I said. I watched Jim get up and we smiled at each other. Ross turned around just in time to see Jim getting up.

"She's smarter than you two think," said Jim. "Stace, run!" I did as he said and went to Ross' car. He left the key in it – how stupid can you get. I quickly got into the driver's side. I did not know how to drive a sports car. Jim then opened the passenger door. "Come on, go!" he said.

"I don't know how to drive this," I said.

"Staci, trust me. Just drive." I started the car and stepped on the gas, and boy, did it speed off.

"I told you I've never driven a sports car!" I said; I was practically screaming.

"Don't worry, just keep driving."

I was so nervous I could barely keep my hands on the wheel. Jim then slumped against the passenger seat. I started to drive quicker. "Hang in there," I told him. I pulled the car over and looked at him. He was weak. "What are you doing, Stace? You have to keep driving."

"Did you drink that blood that John gave you?" I asked.

"I was about to, but it broke in the other car."

Ok, we need to get you blood, fast, I thought.

"Don't worry about me, just go."

"I'm not gonna just leave you here." I then lowered the collar of my sweater and put my neck towards him. "Take some of my blood."

"No, Stace, I can't. You need to live."

"No, Jim. I won't let you die."

"Well, if you won't take it from my neck, take it from my arm. You won't turn me this way."

"Yes, but what if I can't stop?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when to stop," I said.

He takes my arm. "Let mek now when," he said. I close my eyes as his fangs sink into my arm.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Author's Note; Ok, so we have almost reached the end of 2012. I can't believe I've been doing this story for that long. Well, anyway, I won't post again until after the holiday's, so to all of my readers, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Jim's POV

I can't believe I'm actually drinking the blood of the girl who is trying to save my life.

"Ok, you can stop now," she says, taking her wrist away. "Gosh, I can't believe I let you do that."

"I don't understand; if I bit you, shouldn't you be a vampire?" I was confused.

"You only become one if you don't stop what you are doing in time," she replied.

"How do you know about all this vampire stuff?"

"I was curious. I mean, I knew stuff about fairy tales, but I was new to the whole supernatural thing. I do a lot of research and I read books," she said.

"Wow, you are smart," I said. "One question, why didn't you just let me die back there?" I asked.

"I couldn't just let you die. I like you too much. You may not mean much to Sherlock and John, but you do mean something to me."

"You're saying I mean something to you, Stace? I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into."

"Oh please, I just stole a car from a vampire and his girlfriend, killed one vampire, and you ask me what I'm getting myself into. This is a rush for me alright."

"Well, I think we should go back to your place for the time being." She nods and then turns the car around. We drive back to her apartment. As soon as we get back, she goes to bed. I look at my watch. It's four in the morning, no wonder Ross and April gave up the chase. It won't make any difference, they will still try and get to her.

Come on Jim, think. I know, if Ross wants to kill someone, better me than her. My mobile just rang. It was Sherlock, "what do you want?" I asked.

"John asked me to call and check on Staci," he said.

"Well, tell John that he doesn't have to worry. Staci is fine, Sherly," I said.

"My name is not Sherly."

"I know what your name is, there is no need to correct me. But, it's good that you called me. Ross and April paid us a little visit last night and almost killed Staci."

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's just fine. She's asleep right now, but when you get here, tell Johnny to put those doctor skills of his to good use. Stace has got some cuts and scrapes that need to be looked at."

"Alright, I'll let him know."

With that, Jim hung up the phone and collapsed on Staci's couch.

I was bored so I decided to read one of her books. I took one of her Night World books. One of the stories was about a girl dying and how a boy saves her by making her a vampire. The other was Spellbinder, one that involved witches fighting over a guy. Why did I now come across these stories in London? I can see where Staci got some of her inspiration for her stories. I read throuh both of the stories and I loved them. At that moment, there was a knock on the front door. I went to answer; it was Sherlock.

"Where is she?" John said, from behind Sherlock.

"She's asleep in her bed," I told him. I went to wake Staci up.

"Stace? Sweetheart? John's going to look at you scrapes," I said. She nodded and I walked out of the room. I turned to Irene and Sherlock.

"Poor thing. She has a strong spirit; I will giver that," said Irene.

"Yes, indeed. I wasn't so sure about it at first, but yes. What exactly did happen last night?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, Ross came by, hoping to kill Staci. He and April ran us off the road. So we had to steal their car because they wrecked hers to get away, and so, here we are," I explained.

"What did she do to Ross that set him off like this?"

"I think she discovered his secret," I said. "But, guys, I've made a plan to stop him."

"Oh, and what Jim, might I ask is this brilliant plan of yours?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm gonna offer myself up to Ross and let him kill me instead of Staci."

"What James? Are you out of your mind? This will kill Staci," said Irene.

"Jim, I have to agree with her," said Sherlock.

"So, after all this time, James Moriarty does have a heart after all," Irene said.

"I don't see why you guys are so concerned about this. There was a time when each one of you wanted me dead," I said. "And, after I'm dead, I won't be a threat to you or anyone else anymore."

"I never said I wanted you dead, I just wanted you to leave me and John alone," said Sherlock.

"You have everything Sherlock; a best friend, a brother. I have nothing. My family is gone. I'm an only child. I don't have any friends."

"No one said that you couldn't have that stuff, Jim. You didn't want it."

"I didn't know what I wanted when I was back in London. But here, in this town, I do," I said, trying to make my point."

"Ok, you know what you want here. That's great. Maybe you can stay here and leave us alone," says Sherlock, "because, believe it or not Jim, I've never like you and you know why. You're just a spoiled child. Do you think all those people deserved what you did to them?"

"Well, did I deserve what Carl Powers did to me? If this is anyone's fault, it's his. He used to beat me, he and his friends."

"That happened a long time ago. You were a kid," said Sherlock.

"It still hurts though. That stuff just doesn't fade." 

"It only hurts because you are letting it hurt you," said Irene.

"Well, I won't let it hurt me anymore and think about it, do you guys really want me back in London? Think about it; you guys have plenty of other criminals to chase. It will be one less. Oh well, maybe what happens next will help you decide. Now, if you don't mind, I have to check on my girlfriend in the next room," I say to them and walk into Staci's room. John was dabbing peroxide on her cuts. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"She's going to be fine," said John.

"Can I have a moment alone with her?" I asked John.

"Of course," he said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hi readers! I hope you all had a good Holiday. It was a good year for me, I got a new Kindle Fire HD and have already put two movies on it. And of course, Sherlock. So, when we last left Staci, she had just gotten herself injured.

"Jim, what Ross and April did to me was not your fault."

"Yes Stace, it was. If I hadn't told you to leave the apartment, you wouldn't have been hurt. Now look what I've done," Jim said.

"I didn't break anything and John said I'm going to be fine," I said.

"Yes, but I still don't undertand how you survived or didn't break anything. You're certainly a miracle. Your last name is Hartriss for a reason." He then kissed my cheek.

"Something has to be done about Ross and April," I said.

"Don't worry," he said.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. For it to work, you have to be kept out of it," said Jim.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have."

"Jim, you don't know anythign about killing a vampire," I said.

"I know, but I'll risk it. You get some rest," he said and then walked out.

I already knew what he was going to do. I had to help him somehow. But, would John, Sherlock, and Irene help? They hate Jim. I got out of bed and joined the others in the living room. I looked around, only to find Jim gone.

"Where's Jim?" I asked.

"We don't know. He just took off," said John.

"And you guys just let him go!?"

"We did try to stop him..." began John, but I cut him off...

"...I need to make a call." Then I took out my phone and dialed his number. No answer.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for the reviews. I also want to tell you about the other Staci and Jim story I have up. It's a funny one - Tales From Staci Hartriss' Journal. It's good if you want a funny story about them. I won't call it a sequel. I'm still trying to put that one together, but it is part of this series - sort of a story within a story. You know how Jim loves fairytales? Well, I'm going to make him and Staci go see Hansel and Gretel, Witch Hunters in it. Enjoy this story.

Staci's POV

I kept dialing. Three more times. Still, no answer. "I'm trying. He's still not answering," I said.

"Oh Miss Hartriss, give me the phone," said Sherlock. I hand the phone to him. "Jim, this is really childish. Now pick up this phone," Sherlock said into the receiver.

"Well, did you get an answer," I asked.

"Not yet," he said.

Hey, this could be fun. "What about now?" I said.

"No," he said again.

"How about now?"

"Don't make me put this phone down, Miss Hartriss."

"Ok, well don't get mad at me. I'm just worried about Jim. Of course, I wouldn't expect you guys to understand," I said.

"Do you expect us to act all nice around him? I mean, the man tried to blow me up once," said John.

"You guys have been attacking Jim and I from the first time we met," I said and began to walk out, but Irene stopped me.

"Staci, wait. Don't go; sit down. Look, I promise we will help you find him."

The phone rang. I took it from Sherlock. "Hello? Jim?" I asked.

_Unlikely. I left you something outside your door, Stace._

I opened the door and found Jim's tie hanging on the door knob.

_That's right, dweeb. When he walked out, April and I were waiting. He couldn't handle both of us._

"Where is he?" I asked.

_Hang on, Stace, I'm getting to it._

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

_How about this? You come to Kirkwood Hall tonight and trade your life for his? He's really pathetic. Why did you choose him as a boyfriend?_

"Oh, like you could do any better with your idiot girlfriend," I said back.

_Well, at least she's a lot prettier than you._

"I want to talk to Jim right now!"

I can hear the phone shuffling in the background and a voice, "I know."

"Jim?! Are you ok?" I asked.

_I'm fine, but listen Staci, don't do what he's telling you to do. I know how his mind works._

"I don't care. I'm coming after you," I said.

_No, Staci, don't! Look, you have a bright future. You need to live, don't worry about me._

"I can't just forget about you. I love you, Jim Moriarty!" I cry out. Jim didn't have time to respond, as Ross took the phone away from him.

_Well, Stace, are you convinced? _

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

_Oh, you want a motive? Fine. I'll give you one...at Kirkwood Hall. While you try to decide, why don't you think about how long it takes to starve a vampire._

He hangs up.

I turned back to the rest of the group. "Ok, so Ross and April have Jim. We have to save him."

"Ok, we'll help you. Won't we?" said John, looking to the others. "_Won't _we," he said to Sherlock.

"Alright, fine. I'm in."

"And so am I," said Irene.

"Alright. Get everything ready," I say. "Grab some holy water and a cross necklace, and an evil eye necklace. It keeps evil spirits away," I say. If anyone had told me we'd be fighting vampires, I would have stayed home.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Author's Note: So, I never thought I would make it to here. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this and don't forget about my other stories.

Jim's POV

Staci said that she loved me. How do I repay her? By coming here. I can't lose her. I then hear someone open the door and walk inside.

It's Ross. "Oh Jimmy, looks like you are in luck. She's coming here tonight," he said.

I knew that look. It was the one I always gave Sherlock. "If anything happens to Staci, I am going to kill you," I say.

"Well, that's amusing," said Ross.

"Do you think I am bluffing, Ross? You don't know who you are messing with," I said.

"I know you are supposed to be some big criminal mastermind. Funny, you don't look like one to me, Jimmy. And I have to tell you, someone is not coming out of this alive. After April and I are done here tonight, we're going to Vegas

I saw April come in to the room. "Everything all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, things are going great."

"He's weak, isn't he," she said.

"Yeah, he hasn't fed all day."

"I can't wait until the dweeb gets here. I never liked her. I can't wait to get out of this town," said April.

"Don't worry, in a few hours, it will be just you and me, on the road to Vegas, as soon as I get my car back," Ross said with a smile.

I had to start laughing, even if I'm the one who is weak. "Oh you two, you think you have everything planned out. Well, I have news for you; you don't!" I hadn't yelled at any one like that for a while.

"What, you think you know something that we don't?" asked Ross.

"I don't think, I know. Staci is a lot smarter than the two of you," I say.

"Well, let's hope so, if she wants out of this," said Ross.

He closed the door. I could feel myself starting to pass out. Ross was right about one thing, of course, someone wasn't coming out of this alive. What he didn't know, was that it would be him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sherlock, John, Irene, and I began packing up silver knives.

"Are you sure this is real silver?" asked John.

"I hope it is. All of you, give me your knives," I said. They all did. I sprinkled holy water on them. "In case they don't work, this will help." They all three nodded. We waited until about nine o'clock to go and meet Ross at Kirkwood Hall.

We entered the building. "Ok, I think we should split up and meet Ross," I asked. They agreed. I'm surprised Sherlock didn't question me. Before we could part ways, April came down the stairs; her eyes glowing purple. I had seen Ross like that before, but not her.

"What do you think, dweeb, is this scary enough for you?" she said.

"Where's Jim?"

"Oh, don't worry, he's with Ross at the moment. I didn't expect you to have any friends with you. I didn't even think you had any. You were always so out for your self."

I then felt Irene walk up beside me and take out her riding crop. "Maybe she just wanted to seperate herself from idiots like you," she said and turned to me. "Staci, you and John go find Jim. Sherlock and I will handle her.

"No, I'll help you," I said.

"No, Jim needs you. Now go," said Irene. John and I take off. We then ran past them and headed upstairs, but the lights went off. I should have known he wouldn't make this easy for me.

"Well, we will just have to check every door until we find the right one," said John.

My phone rant, it was Ross again. "Hey Stace. Having a good time, or are you afraid of the dark?"

"Alright Ross, tell me where Jim is or I'll..."

"Making threates are we, dweeb?"

"Here, give me the phone," said John. I hand the phone to John. "My name is John Watson..."

"Yeah, I know who you are. What's the matter, did the dweeb get all of you involved in this?" I could still hear his voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, enough is enough," I yelled. "Now, turn the lights on!"

"Oh, telling me what to do now are we? Well, let me tell you something, tell the dweeb that if she wants her boyfriend back, she will have to play my way." Ross hung up the phone.

"Well, what did he say?" I asked.

"He says we have to his way," said John.

"Well, come on, we need to find Jim," I said. "There should be an elevator around here." It's not easy stamping around in the dark. I can hear sounds coming from below. I hope Sherlock and Irene are having better luck than we are.

I found the elevator. "Ok, I found it," I tell him.

"It still doesn't do us any good. We don't know if we are supposed to go up or down," John said.

"Well, Jim's got to be on one of them," I said.

"Well, we also don't know if we'll find him alive or dead," said John.

"Well, maybe we still have time. And if he's not alive, then I'll kill myself," I said. I'm not a suicidal person, but I will make an exception.

"What Staci?! Don't do that," said John.

"Then hope for the best," I tell him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Author's Note:

So, this will be the last Sherlock Fanfic I do for a while. I'm going to be doing a Harry Potter one next and I hope you will read that. It's my first Harry Potter one.

April then came at Sherlock from behind. "I think I'm a little too fast for you," she said, grabbing him by his coat and pinning him to the wall. "Come on, do I look that dumb to the two of you?" said April.

"Let go of him," shouted Irene, trying to pull her off of Sherlock, but April then slapped her away. She then tore the scarf off his neck.

"This is going to hurt a lot," she said, as she revealed her fangs.

But, before she could bite him, "One question," he said. "Do vampires have eyes in the back of their heads?" he asked, smiling at Irene, who had a knife in her hands.

"No, why?" asked April.

"Well, then obviously you don't see what's behind you," said Sherlock, but before she could turn around, Irene cut her head off, with one quick slash of her knife. Sherlock then fell back to the ground, gasping for breath.

"I bet you're glad I came with you now, aren't you?" Irene said.

"Oh please, I could have done that without you," said Sherlock. Irene smiled and pulled him closer. She kissed him and he returned it. They broke apart.

"Quick, we aren't done here yet," said Sherlock, and they both headed back up the stairs.

"We need to find John and Staci," said Irene.

"Spoke too soon. They are in the elevator, see?" said Sherlock, as John and Staci walked out of it.

"Did you guys find Jim yet?" Irene asked.

"No, we think he's on this floor," said John.

The lights then came on again. Ross was at the other end of the hall; at his feet, was Jim, looking very weak.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Author's Note: So readers, after this chapter, only one left to go.

Staci's POV

Sherlock, John, Irene, and I all looked in horror at the sight. I then ran over to Jim and knelt next to him on the ground.

"Jim, please don't be dead, please," I shook him.

Ross then looked at me, "well, Stace, I gotta hand it to you, you found me. I thought it would take you longer."

"I'm smarter then I look, you bastard," I said.

"By the way, how are the bruises from the car accident?" he said.

"Oh, I can handle one accident, but I don't know if you can!" I screamed, in a Moriarty-way.

"Oh, poor Staci, losing the only boyfriend she ever had. Well, look on the bright side, you will be with him soon," said Ross.

I then started to laugh, something I picked up from Jim.

"What are you laughing at?" said Ross.

"Oh, I figure if I'm going to die, it's better to die laughing, don't you think?" I said.

"Oh no Stace, I'm the one who will have the last laugh in this case. April is on her way up here."

"No, she isn't. Your girlfriend is dead. I killed her a few seconds ago," said Irene.

Ross then looked around. He realized he was alone.

"Ha, you see Ross, now there is four of us and one of you. So, what will you do now?" I asked.

"What am I going to do? I'll tell you what I'm going to do," he then picked Jim up off the floor. "He isn't dead yet, but I'm about to change that."

Jim then looked at me and smiled. I then laughed my evil laugh. "I hate to break it to you Ross, but you took the wrong person hostage." At that moment, Jim grabbed Ross' arm and swung him around. Ross slammed into the side wall and fell on the ground. While Irene and Sherlock ran over to help Jim to his feet, I then turned back to Ross and realized he landed next to a fuse box. I then told them to get out, "this is my battle. I need to do this." It's time I took a stand. I then took advantage and strapped one of the wires to Ross' foot and began to pull the lever. "No one is picking on me again. By the way, you're a terrible bad guy," I said, before I tied the wire to Ross' leg. I then tossed the other end out the window and pulled the lever. Ross began to electrocute and in a few minutes he exploded. I then ran outside to see if Jim was ok.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Author's Note: We have one more chapter after this one! I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Jim's Point of View

I started to feel weird as John and Sherlock put me on the ground. I lay there, shaking, hoping Staci was ok. "Guys, don't worry about me. Someone go see if Stace is ok!" I screamed.

"Alright. John, Irene, stay with him. I'll go get Miss Hartriss," said Sherlock, as he ran back into the building.

I began to squirm on the ground. I felt John's hand on my arm as he tried to hold me still. "Jim, calm down, ok?" he said. I couldn't believe it, Sherlock's pet was actually comforting me. It was his doctor's instinct. I then blacked out. I wondered if I was changing.

I was roused by the sound of someone else coming. Someone was shaking my arm. "Jim, don't do this to me. Open your eyes." There was no mistaking Staci's voice. "Jim, can you hear me? Please wake up." Oh my gosh, she was crying like she was the day Ross broke her heart. I never wanted to see that again. Suddenly, things came back into focus. My eyes blinked open and she was the first thing that I saw. "Jim, are you okay?" she asked. She hugged me.

"I think so," I said. "Where's Ross?" I asked.

She smiled, "he's dead. I electrocuted him."

"Wait, does that mean I'm back to normal?"

"Well, let's see," Staci said. "Irene, can I borrow your compact?" Irene handed it to her. Staci opened it and pointed it toward me. I saw my reflection. No fangs. I was back to normal. I then stood up and went to kiss Staci, when a bright light came from the sky and blinded us all. It was a helicopter and it landed on the ground near us. I already knew who it was. As soon as it landed, its door opened and out stepped Mycroft. I pulled Staci close to my side.

"Ah, Sherlock, so nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

Oh good, if I'm lucky, they will get into a fight.

"Well, for starters, you ditched my party. Honestly little brother, I thought we were past the days when you were trying to pull a fast one on me," said Mycroft.

"Well, clearly, the party did not do your waistline any good," said Sherlock.

"Wow, to hear the two of you talk, I'm glad I am an only child," I said.

"Well, none the less, I'm not here about you," Mycroft said to his brother, turning to me and Staci. "Mr. Moriarty, you look well, and this must be Staci Hartriss. I've heard many good things about you. I've read your stuff on fanfiction and I'm quite impressed."

_'Really? How many people in London actually read my stuff?' she wondered._

"Is that what attracts you to her, Jim, her facination with dark things?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes indeed," I said. "I'm never afraid of the Ice Man. As a matter of fact, if Sherlock wasn't around, it would be him I pursue."

"Well then, let's see if she's a good read, shall we?" Mycroft took Staci's hand. "Let's see, you are very creative and you should be a young adult paranormal romance author. Wow, Jim, you have a girl with a very big dream. Wouldn't you hate it if her dreams got destroyed?" said Mycroft.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Staci asked.

"I mean, if you stay with him, it will take you down a bad path..."

I stepped in, "well, Mycroft, you don't have to worry about a thing. I don't plan on chasing after your brother anymore. I've decided to give up crime and stay here," I said.

"Oh really? What brought this on Jim? Is it because of her?" asked Mycroft.

"Yes, it is. She saved my life. I can't leave her."

"I see, well, I think maybe we could work something out," said Mycroft. He turned to his brother, John, and Irene. "Well, all of you, tell me, how deep is there relationship?"

John was the first to speak, "they're pretty serious from what I've seen, and if Moriarty is happy here, then we should let him stay."

Irene then stepped in, "Staci is very smart and she's learned to fight for herself. So, I think they will be just fine."

It was time for Sherlock to give his opinion. "Well, seeing what Staci did for Jim tonight, I would have to agree with Irene. Miss Hartriss, I have to say I had my doubts about you at first, but you proved me wrong."

Mycroft nodded and turned back to Staci and I. "Well, Jim, Staci, I guess that means he gets to stay, but under one condition...Jim needs to get himself a new identity."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll come up with something," I said.

"Well, it looks like Cinderella gets her prince after all," said Staci, and we then share a kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I drove all of us back to my place. Jim and I both had smiles on our faces that we would live happily ever after. I owed Sherlock, John, and Irene a big thank you. One problem still remained: getting a new job and finding Jim something else to use his brain power for.

"So what would you like for your name to be," I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of something, as creative as you are," he said.

"So it looks like I got a free car out of it tonight," I said.

"Yes, indeed you did," Jim said.

Once back to my place, we all in. "So it would seem you will all be staying here for a while, so I'm gonna set some ground rules."

"Oh, of course," John said.

"First you help me do my chores. Two, no picking on Jim or me. Three, we watch any movie I want, when I want."

"Ok, no problem," John said. "We'll be happy to help with your chores – well, at least I will, anyway."

"Good, so we all agree to this, then," Jim said.

"And that includes you too," I said.

"Alright, fair enough. I need to come up with a new identity in the mean time," Jim said.

I laugh at this. He's wrapped around my finger.

The end of "Me and the Criminal Mind"

Author's Note:

I would like to thank gaga Midnight and Andria for both stiking with me throught this


End file.
